Kingdom Hearts: Agent of the Shadows
by TheShadowHunterXIII
Summary: Just a Bonus Edition to my Kingdom Hearts Light Within The Dark story. In DeviantART, I enter this "Ask my OC's" thing SnowEmbrace was doing and I asked his character if she wants to be apart of my Fanfiction stories, so she said yes. There are also going to be a few other of SnowEmbrace's OC's. Just make sure you know who they are. If not, then look up SnowEmbrace.
1. The girl and the LeiShen

**A/N: For those of you who have read "Kingdom Hearts: Light Within The Heart" here's a little something extra. A story about a young lady known as Chantal. She's living a normal life in Twilight Town. Not only that, but someone in the darkness is kidnapping mysterious people and a certain Keyblade master is on an investigation. What happens when he runs into a certain someone who gets involved?**

* * *

Traverses Town.

A world were people who travel around several worlds come for rest, food, information and a little bit of some fun. At the night club in the fourth distract, a show goes on. One that the narrator here rather not say what it's about. But I can say that it's being quite an enjoyment to a lot of men. Especially one in a business gray suit.

The man leaves the bar one the show is over, laughing with delight. "What a show. So much skin those women were showing!"

As the man walks by, a mysterious figure (Not the Living Nightmare one) takes notice of him. The figure is in a purple jacket, black shirt, black shorts and purple heel boots. But she's wearing a black hood caped, so her face can't be made out.

Exhaling a frost breath, she follows the man.

The man gives an evil groan as he wonders throughout town. Distract four is a tight area, nothing but allies and allies. Anyone can get so easily lost in here. The man ends up in a deadend, and he's not too happy about it.

"Ugh! Another dead end?" He says. "I come here every Friday and I can't even find my way around this stinking town!"

It's true. He comes here every Friday for the show and he can't seem to learn his way around the allies. I blame lust distraction.

Sighing, the man turns. He makes his leave but shortly stops when he sees the female figure blocking his only way. The man and figure are at a stand still, staring at to each other until the man breaks the silence.

"Who's there?" The figure doesn't answer. She's as silent as the grave. "Get out of my way or you'll be sorry!"

The figure only breaths, then she rushes towards the man. She moves so fast the man didn't see her move. At the one second, she's just standing there and at the same time he got punched hard in the gut. The man crashes to the wall and falls to the ground.

"Okay!" He gets back on his feet and marches towards the figure. "You asked for it sweetcheeks!"

The man swings his fist, aiming for her head. The figure docks then delivers very fast punches, right in the stomach, to the man. The man groans in pain from each blow he receives. For her finishing move, the figure gives him a windmill kick, right in the face, knocking the daylights out of the man.

The man lays on the floor unconscious. The figure stands there, looking down at him. Out of nowhere, a dark corridor appears in the wall. Another man walks right out of it.

This man is in a black robe, but his hood is down. Black Glaive hand protecters. Long silver hair in the form of a ponytail and a blindfold. The man is blind.

The blind man stands right next to the figure, facing down at the unconscious person. "He is the one we're after all right: The Darkeri of Lust...Take him back to the castle. Once we capture the other two and the Demon Soul, I will be unstoppable."

The figure carries the man over her shoulders then walks to the corridor. Once she's gone, the blind man stands in front of the wall at the end of the ally. He holds his right arm out, triggering his Glaive blades to pop out of each sides of his hand. The blind man does some brutal strikes on the wall.

In ten seconds, he's finished then walks away. The marking on the wall he created is a large circle, and in that circle is a large L with and S in the end of the L.

The calling of a LeiShen.

* * *

Twilight Town is a lovely town. It's citizens are very friendly...well, mostly of them. There are others. (Hint. Hint. Seifer)

There's young lady in this town named Chantal. She is 18 years of age and is in a Hot pink shirt with the waist black that partly reveals her left shoulder, silver ruffled skirt, white shoes with black laces and black elevator heels. Her hair is straight, about as long to only reach her shoulders.

Right now she is in her room writing on her disk. Chantal is a lovely girl, but can be pretty shy sometimes.

"Chantal!" Chantal snaps out of her focus when her mother is calling her. "Time for school!"

She smiles then gets ready for school.

Hayner, Pence and Olette are right now waiting outside of Chantals house.

It's been two months since Rasputin and the Shadowmoon were defeated. All though that really doesn't have anything to do with this world or its people.

After what feels like forever, mainly to Hayner and Pence, Chantal finally comes out of the house. Everyone is excited to see her. "Chantal! Hey!"

Chantal smiles. "Hayner. Pence. Olette." Chantal approaches to her friends. "You guys didn't really have to wait for me."

"Don't be modest. We are friends." Olette says. Feeling that makes Chantal happy.

The four of them start walking to school. On the way they start having conversations. Some of them mostly talking about what to do on summer vacation. Pence was thinking about searching the three new wonders of the town he's been hearing at school. Hayner is mentioning about doing some Struggle training to beat Seifer in the tournament at the end of summer.

"So, Chantal. You gonna ask Sky to the Moonlight Dance?" Olette asks.

Chantal suddenly feels a bit nervous. The Moonlight Dance is a prom their school is having, and Sky is a tough pretty boy that Chantal is crushing on. But she never has the courage, overcome by her own shyness, to ask him out.

"Uh...umm..." She looks down like she's embarrassed, then suddenly stops. "I don't know. I mean...I want too but...I-I just don't know."

Just when things couldn't get worse, Chantal is greeted by a wicked laugh. She turns to see it's Violet. A girl who was once human, but became a vampire. How she became one, I cannot say (Just something that's happened in one of SnowEmbrace's comics)

"You...ask Sky out...to the dance?" Violet slowly approaches Chantal. "Why would the prettiest boy in town would want to go to a school dance with a loser like you!" Violet gives Chantal a pain shove.

Olette and Pence stand in between Violet and Chantal, then Hayner pushes Violet away. "Leave her alone, Violet!"

Violet is pretty mad, even glares at Hayner. "Why bother hanging out with this nerd?" He gets into Hayners face with a hostile hiss and bloody eyes then walks away.

Everyone just watches Violet until she's out of sight. Chantal looks down in shame. Olette notices and knows what she's thinking about. "Don't listen to Violet. She's just a jerk."

"Yeah...but what if she's right? I'm afraid he might say no." Chantal asks.

"Well, why don't you just go talk to him?" Pence asks.

"Yeah." Olette grabs Chantals hand then the gang continues walking. "Come on. We'll come with you and ask him out."

* * *

Meanwhile, the train runs on high speed from Sunset Terrance to the Train Station.

I am boarding on that train. Right now I am looking over a large spellbook that has the LeiShen logo on it, muttering the spells I read. This book holds the most powerful spells ever created and I am learning how to master them. But it's not just that. I am on a mission under the orders of my master.

[Flashback]

"Master Yen Sid. Are you sure?" King Mickey asks.

Yen Sid and the King are having a conversation about what is happening throughout the worlds with the seven Darkeri's. Yen Sid has a bad feeling that something dark is about to happen, but not only that, he also wonders who could be calling me. So Yen Sid has decided to summon me to his tower.

"I am certain. Whoever is behind all this is up to something, and if he's gathering the Darkeri's and calling the LeiShen, it must be bad." Yen Sid says.

"Well, that is true, but." Mickey was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. Mickey turns to see that I have arrived. "Patrick!"

I just look at Mickey then I turn to Yen Sid. "You wanted to see me, master Yen Sid?"

"Indeed. Please. Have a seat." Yen Sid says.

I sit on the chair in front of Yen Sids desk. "Is this about the Shadowmoon, sir? I have already told you everything I know."

Yen Sid holds a hand out, telling me to be quiet. "I have called you here for something else." I raise an eyebrow hearing that. I wonder what this could be about. "Are you aware of the Darkeri?"

Now I'm caught by surprise to hear that. "Darkeri? ...I've read about them in one of the books at the LeiShen castle library." I slightly turn my head and whisper the next sentence. "Or what's left of it I should say..." Then I turn back to Yen Sid. "They are demons created by Chaos himself. Seven of each: Anger, Fear, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sorrow and Vengeance."

Yen Sid nods. "Indeed. Thirty years ago, your father hunted them down and defeated them. By doing so, he sealed their powers with a spell that imprisons them in human forms."

"So, they are like regular people now, only...they would still be the negative creatures they are as. Like the Anger Darkeri would be angry all the time." I ask.

"Correct. Now...there is a reason I summoned you here." Yen Sid says. "A few weeks ago, the stars tell me that the Darkeri are disappearing, one-by-one. But not only that, whenever they disappear, this appears."

Yen Sid unleashes a spell. A puff of magic smoke appears on Yen Sid's table. The smoke vanishes but what it left behind is the LS in a circle the blind man made back in Traverses town.

"The calling of the LeiShen?" I ask, surprised.

"Whenever an Darkeri disappears, this mark appears at the very location they do." Yen Sid waves his hand, causing the symbol to disappear. "I have sent Mickey to investigate the situation."

"And what did he find out?" I ask.

"Well, three days ago in Traverses Town, the Darkeri of Lust was attacked by two people. One of them was blind, and I couldn't make out the other one." Mickey says. "Once they captured him, the blind man said something about capturing the other two and being unstoppable."

That defiantly doesn't sound good. "What does he mean by that? Is he trying to break the spell that binds the Darkeri's?"

"I cannot say for certain what they are planning. But I know it cannot be good." Yen Sid says.

"So you want me to find these people and stop them." I say.

"Indeed. But be careful. The Darkeri are very dangerous." Yen Sid.

I nod, understanding. "Yes master."

I get on my feet then make my leave, until... "Now just a moment." I stop and turn back to Yen Sid. "I have something for you." Yen Sid casts a spell, causing the large spellbook the appears on the table.

I approach to the table, looking confused at the spellbook, directly at the LeiShen logo. "What's this, master Yen Sid?"

"This is the Hexicon. A powerful spellbook created by your ancestors." Yen Sid says. "It has been passed down for generations. After Rasputin's betrayal, your father wanted to keep it safe for you to have. I was instructed to give this to you once you were ready." I grab the book with both of my hands. It's a little heavy. "Use it very wisely. It holds the most powerful spells that only a LeiShen can handle. You may also use it to create new spells."

I give Yen Sid a respectful bow. "Yes, master."

[Flashback ends]

The train arrives at the station.

All of the passangers, including me, walk right out of it. I don't pay attention to where I'm going, I just have my eyes fixated on the book, learning the spells upon it.

"Fah sha ko fu. Lou ka sto ma ka?" I stop my pace and slam the book close. "Who writes this stuff?"

* * *

Sunrise High School is a large high school. It's also the only high school in Twilight Town.

Chantal and her friends are spending most of their free time, during lunch and between periods, to find Sky. Sadly, he is no where to be found. Nobody has seen him in school all day. Most of them believed he's having a sick day, but some of the students, such as Sky's close friends, knows that can't be true, otherwise they would have been told.

Something is up.

Once school was over, Chantal went to the Usual Spot with her friends. Chantal, Pence and Olette went straight to the Usual Spot. Hayner went to a store to get some sea-salt ice cream. Once he got the ice cream he meets up with his friends at the spot.

Chantal is a little bumped she didn't get the chance to ask Sky out. This time it's not because of her shyness, but because he didn't show up at school.

"It's so weird. No one knows what happened to him." Hayner says.

"I agree. You'd think Alexei would know." Pence adds.

Olette nods in agreement. "We're sorry, Chantal."

Chantal looks at Olette with a small smile. "It's all right."

"Well, why don't you just go to the dance with us?" Pence suggests. That certainly brought Chantal's attention. She thought he's asking her out as a date, but then it's been cleared out. "As a group."

"That's really sweet of you, but no thanks." Chantal says.

"Hey, at least you're not going to the dance with your dad." Olette says disappointed. Hayner, Pence and Chantal shudders in agreement.

"I don't know...I guess Sky and I aren't just meant to be." Chantal gets up. "Maybe I should go visit him."

"You want us to come?" Olette offers, knowing how this is going to turn out. But Chantal declines their offer. The second Chantal leaves, the three of them talk about how badly this is going to end.

Chantal walks on the streets of Twilight Town. She's real nervous as she walks closer to Sky's house. Just when things couldn't get any worse, someone grabs her and pulls her into the dark ally.

Meanwhile, I start walking towards this destination, on the opposite direction Chantal was. Once again, I'm looking over my Hexicon spellbook.

"'Healing Hands. A powerful handling ability granted to cure any poison or disease and heal the deepest wound. Slightest chance of even reviving a dead person, but only if the period of death is under ten minutes and the victim is under the age of 40.' Hmm." I look up wondering. "I wonder if this will fix Aqua's inability to walk." I look back into the book. "Just do the following hand gestures and say the chant...Rin. Pyo...Toh..."

I become interrupted by my studies when I hear some girl scream. I snap out of my focus and look at the direction the scream came from. To my worries, even though I'm not showing it, it came from an ally. "Oh dear. This can't be good."

Chantal is tossed, crashing against the two trash cans. The poor girl is being bullied. "Please...stop! Somebody help!"

A man in black with fiery red hair, Alexei, approaches her. He grabs her by the shirt and lefts her off her feet. "So, you like dumping people, huh? Maybe I should dump you!" He says as he tosses Chantal into the dumpster, then closes the lad shut. Clever play on words, but horrible bullying.

"Maybe now you'll think twice before breaking my cousins heart!" Alexei shouts, loud enough for Chantal to hear, then kicks the dumbster hard, obviously to startle her or hurt her hearing. Who knows.

Unfortunately for him, I heard it as well. His shouting of course. All he gets is a grip on the back of his shoulders and a slam against the wall.

"That is not cool man!" I say, glaring at Alexei.

Alexei is surprise to see me. Normally, he knows it would be Sky who defends Chantal whenever he or Violet bullies her. But instead it's another shady guy, one he has not seen in this town.

"Just who are you? Beat it, punk! This is none of your business!" Alexei says.

"Who do you think you are to decide what is my business?" I turn and toss Alexei, causing him to crash into a bunch of trash cans.

He is not happy.

"Okay! That's it!" Alexei gets back on his feet and stomps towards me. "You're asking for it, buddy!"

Alexei punches me, only I grab his wrist before he makes contact, then give it a painful twist. Alexei grunts in agony then I flip him. Alexei gets back on his feet, attacks me again. I dodge his next three punches, then block the kick. I grab him by the ankle then slam him against the dumpster. That knock some wind out of him.

Alexei lays on the ground coughing, gasping for some air. I slowly approach him until I am inches from his face. Alexei look up I just glare down at him, her fingers cracking as I form a fist. My way of trying to scare him.

Alexei groans in frustration. He gets back on his feet and walks away, only for a few feet then looks back at me. "This ain't over!" Then he continues walking off.

I just watch Alexei, making sure he doesn't do any more tricks. Once he is out of sight, I take care of someone who needs some help.


	2. Sky missing

**A/N: If you're confused about the characters, such as Violet being a Vampire, don't ask me. I'm just following some of the characteristics of SnowEmbrace of Deviantart OC characters. If you do however want to see more of them, I'd suggest check them out on SnowEmbrace's comics.**

* * *

I lift Chantal right out of the dumpster she was tossed into. The second I do I regret it. She is covered such filth that bathing in mud that smells like a real dead possum and a roadkill skunk would be cleaner. What the heck is in that dumpster? And more importantly when was the last time a garbage truck emptied it?

"Are you..." I catch a whiff of the stench then I groan in disgust. "Okay?"

Chantal shakes her hands once, then looks me with a mix of disgust and sorrow. "No..." Even her tone sounds depressing.

I plug my nose. "Yeah. I think it's pretty obvious." Chantal looks a bit hurt and offended. "Sorry. Here."

I take a big step back. I start channeling my magic, causing a large orb of water appearing above Chantal. The girl looks up, surprised at first that I'm casting magic, but then worries at realizing what I'm about to do. I snap my fingers and the water splashes all over her in a hosing burst.

Chantal is clean, but she's now soaking wet. I just hope those clothes are not dry clean only. Next I blow a powerful gust of wind. Chantal stands in place to fight against the wind, I could literally blow her away with this much power.

In the end, she's now dry. "There you go."

Chantal is a little shaken. "Uh...thanks."

"Don't mention it." I turn my head, looking at the entrance of the ally. "Just what was that all about? Something about dumping people?"

"It's nothing. He's just mad that I broke up with his cousin, Spud." Chantal says. That probably makes more sense. Otherwise it would be weird for a pretty boy to be bullying a pretty girl. Makes no sense to me. Once Chantal looks at me, she is caught by surprise. "Hey...I remember you." I look at her, confused. "You're that guy that stood up against Seifer."

I just raise an eyebrow, then I suddenly remember. That day when I came to this town to visit Naminè.

[Flashback]

Chantal is in the Sandlot crowd, watching Hayner get beaten up by Seifer with a Struggle Mallet. She is sadden to be seeing one of her closest friends being bullied by Seifer. Seifer makes his next strike. Can't handle watching this anymore, Chantal covers her eyes over her hands.

She prepares to hear all the beatens and the shouts of pain from Hayner, only none of that comes. Confused, Chantal looks, a little bit at first, then goes full vision when she caught someone stopping Seifer.

Chantal is surprised. The person is not Sky, who would be the only one that would stand against Seifer, but another guy. "She said leave him alone!" I say with a hostile tone.

"Just who do you think you are?" Seifer asks.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are. You say you own this town but really you are just some bully picking on kids who can barely fight back." I say.

Chantal seems a bit impressed. Seifer however isn't. "What did you say?! You've got some nerve, I'll admit, but I'm warning you. I am Seifer, the strongest person in Twilight Town! I also happen to be the champion of Struggle!"

"What I really see is just some coward hiding behind his silly little title." I snapped back at him.

While the crowd gos 'Ooh' Chantal just gasps in surprise. She can't believe someone stood against Seifer like that, and it's not even Sky. "How...How dare you! If you're gonna go running your mouth off like that, you are ready to prove that aren't you?"

Seifer challenges me to a single match and I accept. The way the match ends was that I defeated Seifer, by destroying his weapon on my very first strike. The crowd was speechless, especially Chantal. I tell Seifer that I can take him on again, but then asked that if he thinks he had enough.

For an answer, he just walks away.

As the crown disbands, Chantal just stands there, still speechless. She watches me talk to Olette and Pence, even after Hayner left in a cold attitude. After our conversation, I walk away. Chantal kept her eyes on me as I head towards the Old Mansion.

"Who is that guy?" She asked herself.

[Flashback ends]

"I guess I was right about being popular after standing up against that jerk." I say.

Chantal chuckles a little nervously. "I uh...I guess that's true."

"So...you live around here? I could probably escort you home." I I look at our exit unpleased. "Got a feeling we'll be running into that guy again."

Chantal blushes a little by my offer. To her, I'm like another version of Sky, probably more shady being in mostly black. All that's purple are my shirt, the Wayfinder necklace and the linings on my trench coat. Being with me would probably be like being with Sky. "I-I would...appreciate it." I look at Chantal, a bit confused by her nervousness. "Um...Actually, I was on my way...to visit a friend. He didn't show up for school and I want to make sure he's okay."

"Hmm...Whatever. I'm flexible." I say. I hold my hand out. "The name's Patrick."

Chantal hesitates at first then shakes my hand. "I'm Chantal."

* * *

I escort Ms. Chantal to her friends house. Wait, why am I calling her Ms.? She's a teenager, and younger then me at that. Anyways, while we walk we have a conversation. More like I'm trying to start a conversation. The girl barely talks back. She's pretty shy, I can so easily tell. I was like that once back in the Land of Departure, all though mine was partly out of scarce since it's a strange place with strange people...and Aqua who I entrusted to be my mother.

"You must be pretty close to this Sky guy, huh?" I ask.

Chantal is caught by surprise by my question, almost like I figured out she's crushing on him. "Uh...I uh."

I give a chuckle. "Don't worry. I have my share of closeness as well. My friends Aqua and Serah became like a mother and sister to me."

"Oh...Uh, our relationship is...something similar to that." Chantal says.

"Right...Sure." I say. "So...you said your friend lives around here?"

"Oh yes. He's right over..." Chantal goes silent suddenly. I wonder why, but as I look, I figured it out, sort of.

Up ahead is an apartment building, but one of the front doors is open, and partly damaged. That can't be good. Chantal and I approach it. I open the door, even very gentle, it end up breaking off of its hinges.

The inside of the apartment isn't any better either.

Ransacked. Broken glasses. Torn curtains. Shredded pillows. Walls damaged. Chairs in bits. It's like two Hurricanes going in opposite directions of each other had a battle in here.

Chantal is horrified by the sight of this room. She even bents down and picks up a picture frame of a guy in blue jeans and shirt, black jacket and boots, with dark gray hair in a black winter hat. Sky.

"Uh...is your friend a bit of a slob by any chance?" I ask, though I second I heard myself say that I felt stupid saying it.

"Who would do such a thing?" Chantals tone is a mix of sorrow and worry, almost like she's about to sob.

I walk around, my ears capturing the sound of shattered glass I step on. "Well, I guess now we know why he didn't show up are your school. Question is, who-" I go silent when something captures my attention, and sends me speechless. "Oh no..."

Chantal takes notice. "What?" She approaches to me. Chantal is confused by my shocked expression, then turns to the direction I'm staring that.

All she sees, on the wall, is the calling of the LeiShen.

"The calling." I whispered, clinching my fist.

"What was that?" Chantal asks.

"I know who's behind this." I look directly at Chantal with a serious face. "And I'm afraid your friend is possibly in terrible danger."

Chantal is shocked. "Really?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but-"

The stuck of rumbling behind the close door startles up. Chantal gets back me. I summon my Keyblade, the Black Angel, which Chantal is surprise to see. Slowly, I creep towards the door, my weapon ready to strike. Once I'm by the door, I grab the handle, slowly turn. I bolt the door open and positioned to strike.

All I get is some guy collapsing right out of the closet.

The man is pretty injured, unarmed even, but I don't drop my guard. "Vincent!" Hearing Chantal's worry lowers my guard as she rushes to the boys side.

"He's the friend of yours?" I ask.

"No. He's actually Sky's older brother." My Keyblade vanishes, then I kneel to the other side. The boy is pale, he is still breathing though, and his wound is pretty bad. "Oh no. This is bad."

"Get him on the couch." I demand.

Chantal helps Vincent on his feet, brings him to the couch. Once he's secured, I being channeling my Curaga spells on him, directly on the wound.

"His wound is grisly. My healing spells can barely do much, and I can't risk trying Healing Hands on it." I say.

"Is he going to be okay?" Chantal asks.

"I can close most of the wound, I can't say I'll be able to do anything about the pain." I say. "If only Serah were here, she would fix him up."

I focus on healing Vincent. Chantal just stands aside hoping that Vincent will make it. A painful moan escapes Vincents lips as I finish the healing process. Vincent starts to regain conscious.

"Take it easy there, friend. You got hurt pretty bad." I say.

Vincent can hardly pay attention to me. He only focuses on Chantal. "Cha...Chan...tal? Is that you?"

Chantal nods. "Vincent. What happened?"

Vincent tries to sit up, but the pain overwhelms him and he ends up laying back down. "I...I don't know. We were watching a movie last night...then some girl broke into our house."

"Who?" I ask, eager for an answer.

"I didn't see her face. But she...she was fast and strong. She stabbed me with a knife...then kidnapped Sky." Vincent coughs in pain.

I've heard enough. Quickly, we take Vincent to the nearest hospital. We explained to the doctors what happened, through they hardly believed it since Vincent's wound is only small. But they do realize he's in great pain and lost a lot of blood.

I assist the doctors in taking care of Vincent while Chantal waits outside. She is worried about her friend. I open the door and walk right out. "Vincent's going to be fine. He just needs some rest."

"I'm glad he's okay, but I'm more worried about Sky." Chantal says. "Why would someone want to kidnap him?"

"I don't know." I say. "The people who took them are planning something bad." Gathering the Darkeri. "I can't imagine what they want with a citizen of Twilight Town."

Chantal is silent, then so am I. When our conversation is no more, I start walking away. Chantal notices my leave. "Wh...Hey, Patrick." I stop then look over my shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"To find these people." I say. "Don't worry, I'll return Sky once I rescue him." I continue walking.

Chantal stays behind, just watching me leave. The second I was out of sight, she chases after of me. Once I am out of the hospital, I approach my Hoverbike. I'm about to get ready to take off until... "Wait!" I turn to see Chantal running towards me. She stops right in front of my Hoverbike, out of breath. "I'm...I'm coming with you."

Now this is a surprise. "I admire your bravery, sweetheart. But I'm on a dangerous journey. You wouldn't last a single second out there."

That sounded pretty hurtful to Chantal. Then again, she doesn't really know what I'm up against. What I say could be true. Then again, it could not. "I want to help! Sky is my-" She pauses, worried and blushing. Can't seem to find the words. "My..." I am waiting for her answer. "My...um."

I can see where this is going. "He's more then your friend, isn't he?" I ask.

She wasn't expecting to hear that. Caught by surprise even. She sighs in defeat. "Yes...I actually have a crush on him." I figured that. "I've been trying to tell him how I feel, but I just couldn't. I'm just...to shy." I raise an eyebrow hearing that. "But...I can't just sit here when he's in trouble out there. Please, let me come."

I am silent for a moment, giving her a look that means it's not going to happen. But she just stares at me with her pleading look. I do get what she means. I once felt that way when Aqua sacrificed herself for my own safety fifteen years ago. I let out a sigh. "Fine." Chantal is happy I allow her to come, then worries of what I said next. "But I can't guarantee your safety."

Charlie just smiles, not exactly happy, just trying to be positive I guess. "Well...it can't be any worse then being bullied by Alexei and Violet."

I have no idea who Violet is, but I guess she must be trouble. "Good point...Get on."

Chantel gets on the back seat of my Hoverbike. I start it up. "All right. Hang on!"

Once I get the Hoverbike started, I take off in the skies. Chantal screams at the top of her lungs, until her screams are cut off when we past the rift.

* * *

I have no idea what's going on. Who is behind the disappearance of the Darkeri or Sky, or who would even want to kidnap Sky. But if there's anyone who knows anything, it's Xever.

I arrive in the world of Traverses Town, where Xever makes a living. Xever is an underground business dealer. I use to make a lot of deals with him during my journey to find Aqua. They were a complete waste. None of them has gotten me any closer to the Realm of Darkness where she was kept in. I his sake, this next one better not be another waste like all the others.

I land the Hoverbike right outside the night club in the fourth distract. "We're here." I say.

I get off of my Hoverbike. I was about to help Chantal until I notice how she handled the ride. She's frozen, positioned that she was having her hands on my shoulders, mouth and eyes wide open and her hair standing up like it's been blown against a powerful wind. If anything, she might end up being the bribe of frankenstein for Halloween.

"Chantal?" There is no answer. I give her a single tap on the shoulder, then she ends up leaning to the side and falling off the Hoverbike like a statue. "...Chantal?" I look over the Hoverbike to see if she's okay. For my answer, she bursts right on her feet. I even flinch back, startled by her sudden awaken.

"What just happened?" Chantal asks, confused.

"First time riding a Hoverbike?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I have never even rode a motorcycle!" Chantal says.

"On the bright side, at least you're now prepared to ride one." I say with a chuckle. I only earn an offensive look from Chantal. "Oh just relax. When Serah first rode my Hoverbike, she reacted the same way you did."

Chantal reaches into her bag, she takes out her hairbrush then starts brushing her hair straight. She also notices that we're in a different world. "So...why are we here?"

"Because we need some answers, and a way to find the kidnappers. And Xever is the guy who knows things." I open the doors, enter the night club.

"Wait for me!" Chantal says, following me.

Tonight's event on the night club is audience comedy. You've heard of stand up comedy? Well it's nothing like this. Nonetheless, we arrive at the door, guarded by two bodybuilders. Chantal hides behind me when she notices the beefy men. "I am Patrick. I'm here to see Xever."

The two guards steps out of the way, then I enter the back room.

The back room is a small place in the building. There's nothing but a disk and a lamp, where the rest of the room is as dark as the midnight. Xever sits behind his chair, lighting a cigar. He is however surprise to see me.

"Patrick! My most value customer!" Xever says with some excitement.

"Hello, Xever." I say. "Listen, I came here for a business."

Xever is confused. "Didn't you already rescue friend?"

I can tell he means Aqua. "Not that. It's about something else."

"Dah! Of course. But first, ve must make deal." Xever says.

"You haven't changed since we last made a deal three years ago." I say. "So, what do you want?"

Xever notices Chantal right behind me. "How about pretty girl over dere." Chantal is now worried. "Nice form. She make hefty price to da..."

Suddenly, I have one foot on the desk, my Keyblade in Xever face. The man is instantly nervous when I give him an angry glare. I know what Xever wanted to do with Chantal. The Abduction Agency. However, Xever of all people should know how I feel about those sexist animals. Makes my blood boil with rage.

Xever raise his hands. "Okay. Okay. Put dat thing away." I hesitated to drop my assault. My Keyblade vanishes then I sat back down, not even taking my glare off of Xever. Xever sighs in relief then straightens his tie. "Actually, dere is something I vant. Crystallite. Very vare. Very expensive. Give me one and I give you vhat you vish. Dat is deal."

I let out a sigh then stand. "All right. You've got a deal." Xever stands and we shake hands. While we do, I pull him close so we're face to face. "If you dare get any ideas of taking Chantal and selling her to those animals, I swear on the grave of my people, I will hunt you down and cut your heart out!"

We end our hand shake, then I turn to make my leave, with Chantal following me. Chantal is still nervous about that deal he was making with her. "Uh...what did he mean-"

"Don't. Ask!" I say with a hostile tone. I quickly realize that wasn't a way to respond to someone like that, then I stop and take a deep breath. "Sorry. Just something personal I can't stand. Don't even worry about it."

"Umm...Okay." Chantal says. "So...what are we doing now?"

"We need to find some Crystallites." I say as we leave the night club, then get on the Hoverbike. "Luckily, I know a world where we can find some."


	3. Sealing the Deal

**A/N: The way I reacted to Xever when he was gonna to sell Chantal to sexists is exactly how I would react. That's how I feel about those dirty animals, makes my blood boil with rage. Makes me wish I could do something about all those morons who keep on messaging me to do their Rated M requests, especially the guests. One of them even already asked if I could do some bunnysuit bondage story of Chantal.**

 **KNOCK IT OFF!**

* * *

I need some information about the mysterious women and the blind man, who are going around worlds kidnapping the Darkeri, and now Sky of Twilight Town.

I'm now traveling around worlds with Chantal, a shy citizen of Twilight Town who wants to help out her friend, who she is crushing on of course. I am surprise by the girl, for someone who is shy, she's brave to be traveling around worlds with a shady guy like me.

We arrive in the world Arendelle. Chantal is handling riding a Hoverbike a lot better then on her first try. The girl was still scared, but didn't scream, let alone freezing like a statue.

However, I am not here to greet some old friends, Elsa and Anna. We instead travel into the northern mountains.

I have made a deal with Xever. If I could get him a Crystallite, he'll give me the information I need.

I'm wearing my winter get up, even though it's just a black mantle cloak and fadora. Chantal, however, isn't really prepared for a snowy travel. The poor girl is slowly following me from behind, shivering.

"Ah-choo! It's cold." She says.

I stop to look back. Chantal stops shortly after I did. "You didn't think to bring any extra clothing?" I ask.

Chantal could barely look at me. "It's summer and I didn't think where we are going is all ice and snow."

Now the girl is freezing. I can understand her feeling, I myself can't stand the cold. No matter how prepared I might be, I'm always freezing. Even now, I can still feel the cold, all though I've been so use to enduring the cold, I hardly show my shivers.

You could say I'm cold-blooded.

I let out a sigh, unclasp my cape then toss it to Chantal. The second it touches her, she's caught by surprise. The girl moves it out of the face. "Don't you need this?"

I straighten the collar on my trench coat. "I am always cold, so I have no use for it." I continue to move forward.

Chantal stays behind putting on the cape. "You're a weird guy, you know that?" Chantal stays behind watching me walk, then feels something. "Huh?" She can feel the cold withering away. She wraps her self in her arms. "It's warm..."

Chantal look at me. I just told her that I'm never warm. That I'm always cold. But to her, the cape I was just wearing has some warmth. She suddenly remembers something. On a cold day, she and Sky were hanging out. The girl was cold so he offered her his jacket. One of the closest ways of her being close with Sky in a relationship.

Chantal can feel her cheeks warming up, then pats them to hide the blushing. Chantal jogs to catch up, then walks once she's close.

"The Crystallite should be at the end of this trail. At the top of the mountain." I say.

"You sure know your way around here." Chantal says.

"I've been to this world before." I say. "I...had a lot of travels."

"Good to know. I don't see why he's making us do this deal first." Chantal says.

"Xever's a very...thorough man." I say. "He always makes sure he gets what he wants so that nobody cheats him."

"What happens when they do?" Chantal asks, worried about what my answer is going to be.

"Let's just say they're swimming with the fishes." I say.

"They KILLED HIM?!" Chantal shouts. She shouts so loud it echoes through the mountains. Luckily it didn't cause an avalanche.

I look at Chantal disturbed. "Geez girl, no. They put a curse on him and now he's a mermaid. He's literally swimming with the fishes." I say.

Now Chantal feels ridiculous. "Oh...of course."

As we wonder, we have encountered some Heartless. Nothing challenging, just Shadows and Soldiers. The second they appear, Chantal is screaming in fear. I stay serious as I walk ahead, summoning my Keyblade. The Soldiers charges towards me.

I strike down the first two, then give a swipe strike on the three that was coming at me at once. The Shadows crawls towards us. I channel lightning energy then unleash a Thundaga, by shooting a lightning out of my Keyblade into the air, then massive lightning bolts strikes down.

Countless Shadows still remains. "We're doom!" Chantal says, cowering.

"Don't bet your Munnies on that." I say.

All the countless Shadows leaps towards us. My Keyblade vanishes, then I take out the Hexicon. The pages flip when once the book opens, then I raise my hand to chant a powerful water and frost spell.

"Seah maka. Shoka ohla. Hama azua. Delta! Om-ma! Deama!"

A wall of water raises in front of me and it runs forward like a wave. Whenever the Shadows pass through the water they are trapped inside a bubble, floating in place. Chantal slowly looks to see what's happening, then calms to see the Heartless are contained.

The bubbles slowly freezes until the Shadows are frozen, then I snap my fingers and the frozen bubbles explodes, all at once. Chantal is amazed at the power I unleashed to defeat the Heartless. Without saying a word, I close the book then continue onward, then Chantal follows me without any question.

We travel uphill in this frozen tundra. I haven't felt this cold since Elsa once lost control of her powers when she was 16, and I had help cool her down...or is it warm her down? Maybe up? Either way, she needed help.

We arrive at the high point of the mountains. The entire field is coated with ice crystals. The only clear spot is the path which leads to the large Crystallite up ahead.

Chantal looks at the ice crystals, gasping with excitement. "It's beautiful!" She sounds really impressed.

I just set my eyes on the Crystallite up ahead. I admit there's beauty here but that doesn't change my suspicions. Chantal starts to run ahead to look around, but I stop her by grabbing her by the hood of the cloak.

"What are you doing?" Chantal asks, a bit upset I'm interrupting her moment.

"If there's one thing I've learned, nothing is ever as it seems." I say. Chantal is confused by what I mean. To enlighten her, I pick up a piece of crystal. "Watch and learn, sister."

Looking ahead I toss the piece of crystal. It lands right in front of the Crystallite. For the moment nothing happens, then a large crystal arm bursts out of the snow. Chantal gasps, horrified at the sudden surprise.

"Stand back." I warn her.

Chantal does what I say and hides behind one of the large crystals. A large Heartless raises right out of the snow. It's not just any Heartless, it's the one I encountered back in Land of Dragons. The Midnight Flight. "Still alive, aren't yea?" I say to myself.

Chantal peeps her head out to watch the fight. The Midnight Flight starts off by taking a deep breath. Chantal can tell what's gonna happen seeing frost energy gathering in the monsters mouth.

"Look out!" She tries to warm me, but the monster unleashes it's breath. I'm prepared for this, I ready my Keyblade then unleash a swing by the time the blast hits me, then unleashes a blast wave.

Chantal resists the force of winds blowing against her. She's worried that I'm dead, but to her surprise, I'm still alive, untouched by the monsters breath. "He...avoided that attack?" I charge towards the Midnight Flight. "All with just that one sword? Who in the world is he?"

I delivery brutal strikes against the Heartless. Midnight Flight roars in agony at my attacks. I stand on the monsters forearm, evading its biting attacks. On it's final bite, I summon my second Keyblade, the Unbreakable Connection, and jam it in the Heartless's mouth.

I perform Ragnarok, deliverying swift strikes on the Heartless at first, then I jump back unleashing dozens of lasers. The Heartless endures the pain from the exploding lasers.

"Come on! Finish it already!" Chantal shouts coming out of hiding.

"You idiot!" I say disappointed. "Stay out of sight!"

The second I shout, the heartless notices Chantal then focuses on her. Uh-oh. This isn't good. Chantal notices the Heartless focusing on her then runs away screaming, but that doesn't stop the beast. It gives its wings a hard, heavy flip, sending a strong force of wind and snow directly at the girl like an avalanche.

The whole thing engulfs her. "Chantal!" I landed right on one of the large crystals then leap towards her direction.

The snowy haze clears. Chantal thought she is now safe, but she is sadly mistaken. The force of winds have forced her over a cliff, and begins to scream as she falls with the cold winds slamming against her face.

I see the girl in trouble as I reach to the end of the cliff. "Eck. Skete. Aftor. El." My Keyblade becomes enhanced with arcane energy. I plant it on the wall of the cliff as I fall, grabbing hold of the arcane line connected to the blade.

I dive ahead to reach Chantal faster. At the bottom of the cliffs, all that's meeting the girl, is a bunch of jagged ice rocks. Chantal shields her eyes as she screams, knowing death is coming, but that comes to a halt when I reach and grab her by the foot, and at the same time I reach the end of my rope.

Chantal looks to see she's pretty much hanging inches from the rocks. I pull the girl up so she's holding to me from behind.

"Hang on tight!" I tell her.

I get my feet on the cliff wall then start running towards the side, eventually going upwards as I reach the edge of my spells length. Chantal tightens her hold on me and screams. Once we're close to the top, I jump high, letting go of the arcane rope.

Luckily we landed on the edge of the cliff. But the second we land, we are still not safe for we are greeted by the Midnight Flight. "Look out!" Chantal warns me.

I duck just the second the large Heartless was close to hitting us, it ends up flying right over us. The Midnight Flight is out in the open. This is where I finish it.

I take out the Hexicon, flip the pages to the level seven spells. Then I begin channeling Meteor Shower.

"Haska Oma fa-ka! Fel-sha-zul-na! Omega moreta!" A magic circle appears beneath my feet.

The Midnight Flight turns and come towards us. "It's coming back!"

"Kika mosoaki! Manach sheek-thrish. Leishe ashea masha!"

Midnight Flight stops twenty yards away from us. It begins charging up its breath attack.

"Oh-deah maka zuko!"

The spell is finish and large meteors rain down on the Heartless. The Heartless roars in agony and the meteors causes it to fall. The Heartless dies by being impaled by the ice rocks down below. All that raises back from the abyssal trench is a released heart.

Behind one of the crystals stands the mysterious figure is watching the whole thing. "He's very skilled...wields a Keyblade. He must be the one."

* * *

We immediately return to Traverses Town once we defeated the Heartless and grabbed the Crystallite.

Right now, we're at the bar in the Fourth Distract, with Xever in the back room. He is examining the material very closely. If there's one thing Xever is known for is being very thorough, just to make his costumer dealers are not cheating or ripping him off.

Chantal and I sit on the chairs in front of the desk waiting for his review. Right now, he's just giving a close look with some jewel lens, then puts his ear on the crystal while giving gentle bangs with a small hammer, then he licks it.

Chantal feels a bit disgusted seeing that. "Eww."

I lean to the girl and whisper. "Trust me, that's the least gross thing he ever does on his examinations."

He is now still, going over the results of his tests. Xever is sufficed. "Dah! Crystallite! I make big fortune vith dis!"

That's a relief. "All right. We've done your job, now it's time for you to uphold your end of the bargain."

Xever puts on a serious face as he puts away the Crystallite. "Very vell. Deal is deal and I am man of honor. So...vhat is you vant?"

Chantal looks at me, wondering. Then I speak. "I've been hearing how the Darkeri have been disappearing. By a blind man and some mysterious figure. And everytime they disappear, the calling of the Leishen is written in their place. Do you know anything about this?"

"Hmm...Dah. I know dem!" Xever answers. "Veeks ago, dey came! I don't know names, but dey asked for location of Darkeri. I give dem information and locations."

"What are they planning to do with them?" I ask.

"I vonder same ding. I asked but vomen gets in face and hisses." Xever says.

Chantal and I are surprise to hear that. "Really? ...That's surprising." I say.

"But wait...what does this have to do with Sky?" Chantal asks.

"That's a mystery to me as well." I say. "They also kidnapped a citizen of Twilight Town. Did they say anything about that?"

"Unless he's Darkeri, I know nothing." Xever says.

"Hmm..." I look at Chantal. "Chantal. You know Sky, is he by any chance a Darkeri?"

"I don't even know what that is." Chantal says.

"They are powerful demons, forged by the seven negatives: Anger, Fear, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sorrow and Vengeance." I explain. Chantal feels uneased. "Well, he couldn't be any of the five: Anger, Fear, Sorrow, Lust or Pride. They were all taken before Sky was the target."

"Um...he's not technically a...Darkeri." Chantal says. I look at Chantal, I can tell she's hiding something.

"Chantal..." She looks at me a bit worried. "What...is he?"

"Okay...Sky is actually half human half demon." Chantal says.

Now I'm caught by surprise. "A human who's half demon? ...I didn't even think that's possible." I say.

"Dat is strangest ding I ever heard. And I heard many strange dings." Xever says.

"Whatever they want with Sky might be related to the Darkeri somehow." I say. "We need to find a Darkeri before they do. Xever, can you give us a location of one?"

"Dah! I know one nearby!" Xever answers.

* * *

Chantal and I spend the night here at the inn in the second distract. It's late at night and we need the rest to travel to Midgar.

The information Xever gave us is about the Darkeri of Greed. He is living in Midgar, the world that belongs to half of my friends in Radiant Garden. I've only been there once and it's not exactly a world for amateurs. I can only imagine how Chantal is gonna handle it.

Before going to bed Chantal takes a long hot shower in the bathroom, mostly to wash away the chills from the world Arendelle. I wouldn't blame her, that's what I always do, mainly before bed.

Chantal lays on her side in bed, with the cloak in her hands. She's in a long white T-shirt with a song note logo on the front. She is focused on the cloak, she can still feel the warmth it was given the second she put it on.

"When I was cold, he gave me this cloak...He's weird, but a gentleman..." Chantal holds the cloak closer to her face. "He reminds me so much of Sky."

There's a knock on the door, which startles Chantal a little. "Chantal? You still awake?" Chantal looks over her shoulder at the door. "And more importantly, are you decent?"

Chantal sits up. "Patrick?"

I await on the other side of the door, in the hallway. "I wanted to go over the plan of Midgar. But if you want, we can pull it off until tomorrow."

Chantal stands up from the bed. "Oh, no. No. I'm okay to do it now."

"Well, okay then." I open the door and walk right in. Once I'm in, I stop to notice my cloak in her hands. "I see you still have the cloak."

"Oh yeah..." Chantal hands it over. "Here."

I accept the cloak. "Thanks..."

I rest the cloak on the chair. I grab the table and move it to the center. Chantal looks down, a bit nervous. "Um..." I look at her once I set the table. "Thank you for saving me...back there."

"It's a bit early to be thanking me." I say as I take out the Hexicon. "We haven't even gotten to the hard part."

I place the book on the center of the table, opened. Chantal looks at the book curiously. "That's a very interesting book you have there."

Chantal reaches to touch the book, but I grab her wrist before she could. "Hey, don't touch my book."

Chantal smiles innocently, chuckling nervously. "Sorry."

I sit down on the chair, hovering my hands over the book then slowly circling them around as I begin the world map spell. "Oma-fu-cka. La zuk mokko. Kirel Narak!"

The pages glows from the spell. A small golden star soars out from between the pages. Chantal is interested, focuses her eyes on the golden star. Once it's four feet from the table, twilight energy beams out of the star to the book, and opens a dome of the world.

Chantal gasps in amusement. "It's so pretty!"

Indeed it is, a small dome of millions of stars in the darkness of space. "Here is the world, Midgar." I tap my finger on the world and the image changes to the world of Midgar, which is a desert land with gray clouded skies. I zoom in until we get a sighting of a large metal city, divided into eight sectors and with a large building in the middle. "This here is the city where Xever says the Darkeri is at."

"How will we find him?" Chantal asks.

"He's the Darkeri of Greed. We look for anyone who's only greedy. A gambler, cheapskate, stealing items, selling stuff at high prices. Anything Munny related." I say. "So, we'll begin searching in Sector seven and then..."

The second I pause my plan, I look cautious and serious, setting my eyes over my shoulder. Chantal is concern about my sudden change of expression. "Patrick-"

I instantly shush Chantal then bolted to the door, bursting it open. "WHO'S THERE?!"

I only felt it for a second, so I turn to the end of the hallway. The window is open, the wind breezing the curtains ever so slightly. I didn't hear anyone, but I felt a presence. It would soulless: Cold and dark. Just like Rasputin.

Chantal walks out of the room, by the door next to me. "What's the matter?" Chantal asks, in a mix of concern and worry.

"Someone was eavesdropping on us." I say.

"But, I didn't hear anything." Chantal says.

We both walk back into the room, I close the door behind us. "It wasn't what I heard. I felt a presence; it was cold and dark."

"But...who would spy on us?" Chantal asks.

I look back at the door, wondering. Chantal's right, who would want to listen in on our plan? I have a feeling it could be the ones who are kidnapping the Darkeri. I close the Hexicon then pick it up. "Better get some rest." Is all I say then I leave the room.

I just stand out of the hallway, then I make my way to the end by the window. Whoever was listening to us much have jumped out of the window. Question is, how could they have gotten here and out and run far enough for me to lose their presence feeling in such a short time?

On the floor, I spot something. A small badge. Kneeling down I pick it up. Once I get a look at it, I'm horrified.

The badge is the logo: A purple moon with a Y in the middle made out of the symbols of the Unversed, Nobodies and Heartless. Nobody symbol on the left top line, Heartless symbol on the right top line and an Unversed symbol on the bottom line.

"It can't be them...can it?" I ask.

My hand starts shaking, growing stronger up to the point where I drop the badge, then I drop to my knees, panting and sweating in anxiety. My worst fears have come true.

The Shadowmoon are back.


	4. Darkeri of Greed

**A/N: Glad to see SnowEmbrace finds my story with her OC's interesting. Then again, why wouldn't she? After all, I am an awesome author...I'm just kidding, I'm not one who falls in his own arrogance. Bet some of you are confused about the Shadowmoon and who they are. Try reading "Light Within The Dark" to learn more about them.**

* * *

Seven pillars of stone stand in the middle of a dark forest in the Realm of Darkness. Five of them have the Darkeri chained in place. But they aren't the only ones who are shackled. In front of the between two stones, ones that holds the Darkeri of Lust and Darkeri of Anger, is Sky, who is chained to the ground like an Anchor.

A hooded man in a black robe, with a long purple crystal staff, stands next to Sky, guarding him well. Even as a captive, he is still looking strong, through he's just looking down at the ground.

A dark corridor appears in the center of the stone pillars. The blind man walks right out with the unconscious Darkeri of Vengeance. "I've found the sixth one. Mal'Ganis, Set him up." The blind man says.

"Yes, master Drakel." Mal'Ganis says.

Mal'Ganis takes the Darkeri to one of the remaining two pillars. Drakel faces down at Sky. "You are strong willed, young one." Sky looks up at Darkeri. "I actually believed you would be breaking down in despair."

"Like I'll ever give in so easily at the hands of the enemy." Sky says.

"Brave words. You remind me so much about a young man who stand and defeated my lord." Drakel says. "Who was it again...Oh that's right. The LeiShen."

"I have no idea who that is." Sky says.

Drakel slowly walks around Sky. "True. So very true. But I have heard recently that a close friend of yours is traveling worlds with the LeiShen, trying to find us..." Sky is still not convinced. But Drakel is not a fool to not realize that. "A little girl...who seemed scared at first, but had sudden confidence. I believe all she talks about was...how she wants to save her poor little Sky."

Sky is now worried. He knows exactly who that is. "Chantal..." He whispers.

Even though it was quiet, Drakel still heard with his superior hearing. "So...you do know her. I must admit, I'm surprised a girl like her would even care for a demon like you?" Sky look downs, groaning from hearing that part. "Oh that's right...you're only half demon. That always slips my mind."

Drakel's tone is sarcasm. He knows very well of who Sky is, since he needs his soul for what he has plan.

In a flash, the mysterious figure appears by rushing in with a burst of speed. Drakeri feels her presence and knows she's here. "What did you learn?" Darkeri asks.

"The LeiShen is causing an interference. He's planning to hunt down the Darkeri of Greed." The figure says.

"Is that so?" Drakel says, sounding intrigued.

"Shall I stop him, master?" The figure asks.

"No. I know the LeiShen very well. Trust me, all it takes is a little...manipulation." Drakel says. "I'll go after the LeiShen. You deal with the girl."

The figure smiles in amusement, chuckles with delight. "I've been waiting for a long time to deal with that nerd!" She even creaks her knuckles.

"Wait until they're separate, then attack her and inject her with this." Drakel takes out a syringe filled with dark green liquid. "It will do the trick."

The figure takes the syringe. Not only Drakel is an excellent figure, he's an expert in crafting poisons. "As much as I enjoy beating up nerds, but if I do this; will you uphold your end of the bargain?"

Drakel is silent at first, then answers along with a nod. "Indeed."

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was having nightmares:

My home world destroyed

My people dying and turning to Heartless

Aqua taken by the darkness

My battle against the Heartless Ragnarok, and hearing the cries of agony of my people. My own flesh and blood, all turned into that monster.

And I killed it.

All of it. My pain. My suffering. My remorse.

All caused by Rasputin and the Shadowmoon.

Chantal wakes up, all dressed, yawning and stretching, still a little tired. One thing about Traverses Town is that it's pretty much hard to tell if it's morning since it's an all night-time town.

My thought races thinking about Chantal. I'm going against the Shadowmoon, which means I'm going to end up putting Chantal in danger. I can't risk doing that to her. Not to another person. Not again.

Once Chantal is all set, she leaves the motel we were staying in. To her surprise, she sees me sitting on the bench, with the Hexicon on my lap. I've been making up some new spells to add to the book. Right now, I'm writing one for an intense level thirteen dark spell.

I'm so focused on my mind and book, I jump when Chantal taps me on the shoulder. I look at her worried at first, then I relax seeing it's just her.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that." I close the book shut then stand up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Chantal says. "So, how far is Midgar?"

"Not too far. We should be able to reach there within an hour." I say. "Let's get to the Hoverbike."

* * *

We make our way to Midgar. The ride wasn't too pleasant. We have encountered tons of Heartless ships in the way. Chantal held on tight on the way, screamed a couple of times but we prevailed. In the end, she actually enjoyed the ride. That's unexpected coming from her.

Midgar. A desert-land world, with only a large city and a mysterious town, known as Nibelheim, at the foot of the mountains. But we're not going to Nibelheim. We're going to the big city.

A rift opens in the sky and Chantal and I ride out of it on the Hoverbike. I land right in the middle of sector seven of the city. It's hard to find parking, the streets are crowded. Even the citizens are surprise by our arrival.

The air in this city is just as it was last time: Dirty with the reck of oil and smoke.

"Ugh. It's hard to breath and..." Chantal smells the air then plugs her nose. "It stinks here."

"Midgar isn't exactly what we would call 'a nature resort' world. It's no wonder Cloud and the others left this world and moved to Radiant Garden." I say.

"How are we gonna find this...Darkeri demon in this large city?" Chantal asks.

"We investigate." I say. "Stay close. You can get so easily lost in these sectors."

We begin searching through the city. Asking the citizens, eyeballing the shop owners, watching the gamblers on the streets or in the game clubs. None of them are showing any signs of the Darkeri of Greed.

Our search went on for quite a while. We went from sector seven to sector eight. Then to one, then two. At that point, Chantal is becoming exhausted. There is no time to rest right now and I can't leave her behind. Not in this city. We arrive in Sector five. There's not much going on for where Greed might be. No gamblers and hardly many stores around here.

I decided we can rest here for a moment. Chantal sits on one of the crates trying to catch her breath, while I just hang against the pole.

I'm trying to think hard of where the Darkeri of Greed could be. Maybe he's not inside the city. It's possible he could really be in the Nibelheim town on the other end of this world.

"Man! That guy wiped my wallet clean!" A voice says.

I look to see two people walking about. I listen into their conversation as they walk by. "Honestly. How is he doing this? I've played like thirty times and I can never find the pebble!"

"Hey!" The two guys stop walking and turn to me. "What are you guys talking about?"

"There's a dealer outside the storage building. He gambles munny, when we offer light, he loses, but when the price gets hefty, he somehow wins." The one guy says.

I raise my eyebrows hearing that. Then the two guys turn and walk away. "I swear, the guy must be cheating."

Chantal stands, watching until the two guys are out of sight. "Did you hear that? Do you think it could be...?"

"Perhaps. Let's take a look." I say.

We walk down the street until we arrive at the storage building at the end. There we see a ton of people gathering in front of some man sitting on a small table with three bowls on them. The shell game, a classic gamble.

"There." I say.

"What now?" Chantal asks.

"We test to see if he really is who we're after." I say. "If there's one thing I know about gambling, Greedy people will do anything to win." Meaning if we find out he's cheating, adding to what the citizens say, then he's the Darkeri of Greed.

"I have an idea." I take out my small pouch, empty out all of my munny. I then fill the pouch with rocks, then put in 150 munny in it. I offer the bag to Chantal. "Here. I need to you gamble."

"What?" Chantal is astonished. "I-I can't do this. I've never gambled before. Plus...I don't want to get into anymore trouble."

"You probably should have thought about that before you decided to come along to find your little friend." I say.

Chantal looks a big offended to hear that. "Well, why don't you do it?"

"I can't. I must stay here to watch closely, out of sight where he can't detect anything suspicious." There's that also the fact that I bear a resemblance to my father, the one who defeated and sealed the Darkeri. He'll soon realize who I am and might try to run or fight. "Look. It's easy. Just offer the 150 munny from the start. If he tries to raise the steaks, offer the whole bag." Chantal just looks confused. Obviously she doesn't understand what I mean. "You'll figure it out. Just do it."

Chantal nervously walks to the dealer, but stops when on the front line of the crowd. She turns to look at me, but I mouth 'go on' with a small nod. Taking a deep breath, Chantal does this.

I stay hidden, watching closely at the event. I chant a level 1 sight enhancement spell. "Eska. Romo. Atu."

My eyes turn green, and I'm able to see what's happening, up close and in slow motion if I want to.

The dealer looks up at Chantal. "Well, well. What do we have here? Not everyday I see such a pretty young lady." Chantal blushes, to her it's not everyday people call her pretty, other then her ex, Spud. "Care to play?"

"Uh...sure. But I'm not very good at playing this game." Chantal says innocently.

I can heard her tone. It sounds like she's making it up. "Oh she's good." I whisper.

"You don't need to be good to have any luck." The dealer says.

Chantal sits in front of the table, offers the 150 munny. When I look at the dealer, I notice his eyes focus on the beg of rocks, and that smirk on his face. A first sign on greed. My suspicions are being set on high.

The dealer sets one pebble on the table, then puts a bowl on it, and two empty ones. Then he shuffles the bowls around the table. Chantal focuses on the one bowl that was in the middle, which had the paddle. My vision looks closely at the dealers hands.

Slowly, I caught what he does. He slightly lifts the bowl facing at him, and a pebble slides out of his slave and into the bowl. I exhale in surprise seeing that, then he repeats it for the third bowl. I can tell what he's trying to do:

He's letting Chantal win on purpose.

How the bowls are set. Chantal thinks carefully of what to choice, then goes for the bowl on the left. He lifts it and, surprise surprise, it has the peddle in it.

"Hey, not bad. You're pretty good at this." The dealer says. I silently groan and rolls my eyes hearing that. "Since you are. How about we...raise the steaks?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Chantal asks.

"What say you offer all of your munny and I'll offer triple the amount. Then we'll see who goes home happy." The dealer says.

Now Chantal is nervous. She knows to take the offer, but mention the amount of munny? We didn't go over how much to say. Chantal rolls her eyes at my direction, so she's looking me while still facing the dealer. I just mount 'go on' while rolling my hand by the wrist.

Chantal faces the dealer and nods. She hands him the bag of rocks. She was about to say how much munny it contains but pauses seeing the dealer trying to weight it. "Oh! Hefty! Feels like 50,000 munny."

Hearing that surprises me. Knowing the weight of munny. Another sign of greed.

So the dealer starts the game again. I look closely at the bowls he shuffles. Then I see his next trick. He slightly lifts the bowls facing him as he pulls them towards him, then the peddle returns to his slave. He does this against to the second bowl, then the third.

He's cheating. There are no more peddles in any of the bowls. He's the one alright. The Darkeri of Greed.

The dealer stops the bowls. Chantal thinks about this carefully, then goes for the bowl in the middle. "Sorry, young lady." The dealer lifts the bowl, revealing nothing. "But you lose." Chantal seems disappointed. The crowd are bummed as well. "Better luck next time."

The crowd disbands. Chantal walks at my direction. When she passes the crates, I grab her by the wrist and pulls her in, all in a rush. The girl screams for a flat second, but I hold her next to him, a hand over her mouth. I peep over the crate to see the Darkeri of Greed coming at our direction, then I jerk back into hiding until he's gone.

I remove my hand from her mouth. "He's the one we're after. The Darkeri." I say.

"Really?" I explain to Chantal how he acted and what he was doing to the bowls and peddles. By the end, she is speechless. When she talks, she sounds upset. "He did what? What a cheater!"

"He's the Darkeri of Greed. That's what he does." I say.

"Oh. Right...What now?" Chantal asks.

"Well, I'm going after him." I start walking, but I suddenly stop when I feel Chantal grabbing me by arm.

"Wait. What about me? I want to come too." Chantal says.

"Sorry, but it's too dangerous." Handling a Darkeri with the chance of a Shadowmoon being there is being too dangerous for Chantal to handle. "I need to do this alone."

"Well...what am I suppose to do?" Chantal asks.

I think for a moment. "Well...I believe that old Church Aerith use to visit is nearby in this sector. Maybe you could visit the church." Chantal is about to protest then I further my sentence. "Flowers bloom there."

The offer is tempting for Chantal, since she hasn't seen a single flower in this world, let alone a slight blade of grass. Without saying a word, Chantal nods.

"Good." I say, giving her a pat on the head. "Take care."

I walk away. Chantal just stays behind watching my leave. When I'm far enough, she sighs depressively then walks in the other direction.

* * *

The Darkeri of Greed counts all of the munny he's collected from his gambling game today. His home is a dumpy little apartment in an abandoned building. He is now pulling out the bag he got from Chantal, the second he dumps out and sees it's rocks inside of munny, he's disappointed.

"What the? Bag of rocks?" The Darkeri of Greed says. "That little girl ripped me off! Can't believe someone like her would have the guts to do that to me...I'm weirdly impressed." He slams the bag on the table, stands and marches to the door. "I will find that chick and demand her to pay up for 50,000 munny!"

The Darkeri of Greed opens the door, only to see that I'm in front of it. "Who are you?"

I step into the apartment. "I believe the question is...Who. Are. You?"

My final words are in a tone of suspiciousness, not only that but I was getting in his face. "Okay...you're a weird guy."

"No more weird then you are." I say. "I know exactly who you are...Darkeri of Greed."

The Darkeri of Greed is suddenly nervous, eyes wide open. Even so, he tries to act calm and cool. "What? Darkeri?" He says with a fake chuckle. "That's not even a word. What in the world..." He pauses for a moment, then suddenly gasps as he recognizes me. "You! ...You. You're that LeiShen king!"

Okay, maybe he doesn't recognize me. "What...What are you doing here? I thought you were dead! ...And how do you still look so young?" I let out a sigh through my nose. I mightiest well let him believe what he thinks before I tell him the truth about me. "Me and my fellow brothers...We had everything we ever wanted! The power! The conquering! People cowering in fear at the very moment of our names! But then you put this!" He gestures to his entire human body. "...This curse on us! Because of you! All I have left is gambling on the streets! ...And weekly bowling nights with my brothers."

"As much as I care about your thirty year misery, you are wrong about me." I say. "I am Patrick, the son of the very man who stopped you and the rest of the Darkeri." Darkeri of Greed's eyes are wide open again. He realizes he's in big trouble. "You're coming with me."

The Darkeri is silent for a while, then speaks with a nervous smile, yet a calm tone. "He-hey now. Let's not make any hasty decisions." He says. He moves his arm behind, trying to find something up until it grabs a bat. "Why don't we just sit down and have a calm, relaxing-" That second, he hits me in the head with the bat in a swift strike. I didn't have the time to dodge it, let alone realize the attack.

The hit causes me to fall, that's when the Darkeri of Greed makes his getaway. I was only on the ground for a second, then I sit up, a hand on the spot where he hit me. "Oh man! That's a stinger." Luckily it didn't create an open wound, but I don't stick around worrying about the damage. I quickly get on my feet and head towards the door. "Get back here!" Chasing down the Darkeri of Greed.


	5. The Vampire Bites Back

**A/N: Drama has come! I'm pretty sure you can predict what might happen, now that Chantal and I are going separate ways, well mostly cause I demand it. I just hope the poor girl doesn't hate me when she reads this. I'm not crazy, SnowEmbrace sometimes talks for her OC's. Whether it's a Deviant she makes or a comment she replies. Not saying it's weird, I think it's really neat. I always wish characters would come to live.**

 **By the way, the chapters title is a clever play on words. "The Vampire Bites Back" is suppose to mean "the Empire Strikes Back" from Star Wars.**

* * *

In the slums of sector 5, there's a old church in the middle of the large place that's now known as a junkyard. Seriously, doesn't anyone in Midgar ever clean up? No wonder the air is dirty and stinks.

Chantal visits the church under my suggestion. At first, she's a bit bumped that she doesn't get to help me capture the Darkeri, but realizes it's not a total loss once she sees the flowers at the end of the hall. They are pretty indeed. I certainly remember Aerith mentioned the flowers were her reason of visiting the church so often. Something about being old and abandoned kind of scared her.

She was always the scary-cat type while in Midgar.

While Chantal is visiting the Church, she's about to have an...unexpected visitor.

Chantal is on her knees in front of the flower bed. She picks one of the flowers, holding it close to her face. She gives it a sniff, smiling. Then that smile disappears once she thinks about me.

"Why is he acting so weird all of a sudden? First it's being suspicious, now he's telling me to stay out of his mission finding that...Darkeri." It's a mystery to Chantal. "I just want to help Sky." The large door crack open. It worried Chantal at first but then relaxes, figuring it could be me. "Oh? You done already?" Chantal stands and turns. To her surprise, it's not me, but the mysterious figure. "Huh? ...You're not Patrick."

"Nice of you to notice." The figure says. Chantal is confused as the figure approaches. She sounds familiar...very familiar. She wonders who it could be, but then suddenly becomes strike in fear as she realizes who it is. Before she has a chance to speak, the figure continues. "It's been a while...Nerd!"

The figure punches Chantal in the side of the face, knocking the girl off her feet and into the ground. Too bad not in the flower bed. Then again, maybe not too bad. Aerith would probably scold her for stepping, or landing is more like it, in the flowers.

While laying on the ground, Chantal looks up at the figure, who has her foot on her chest to keep her in place. Chantal is horrified. "Vi...Vi...Violet?" The figure slowly pulls off her hood, revealing her face.

Violet. The Vampire from Twilight Town.

But Chantal realizes something else. Something Vincent told her. The girl who broke into their house. She's fast. She's strong...Like a vampire.

"You...you're the one...who kidnapped Sky?" Chantal says.

Violet smirk. "So you've figured it out. I expected as such from a nerd." Violet twists her foot as she steps further on Chantal. The poor girl whimpers in pain seeing the heel pushing against her chest. "That's right...I'm the one who kidnapped Sky."

Chantal needs to think fast. She's clearly in trouble, and I'm not gonna come to her rescue any soon. "But. Why? Why are you doing this?"

"It's none of your business! All you need to know is that your precious Sky is very precious to my master." Violet says.

"Master? ...That's a bit unexpected coming from you." Chantal says.

"Shut it!" Violet gives Chantal a hard kick in the stomach, causing her to groan and clinch onto her stomach. "You are pathetic! I honestly don't see what made that LeiShen friend of yours see in you when he took you out of your little world."

"Lei...Shen?" Chantal wonders what that could have meant, even thought she knows Violet is talking about me. "What do you have against Patrick?"

"Nothing. I don't even care about him. All you need to know is once I'm done my job, I will be human again." Chantal rolls her eyes around, looking for a way out of this mess without Violet being suspicious. "Just a month ago, I ran into someone in the ally. I thought he was some enemy, but then he proposed an offer: 'Do what I say and I will cure you of your Vampirism.' I had my doubts at first, but I didn't have any other choice.'"

Chantal has her eyes set on a wooden board, where the one hand is small enough to hold on with one hand. "All right. Enough babbling." Chantal slowly stretches her hand out to reach the board. "Time to get to work."

Violet reaches into the pocket inside her jacket. Just before she does anything else, Chantal grabs the board and swiftly strikes Violet in the face with it. "Gah!" Chantal grabs the foot Violet has on her and pulls it off, causing Violet to lose her balance and fall. "Why you!"

Chantal gets up, Violet grabs her, forcing her to the ground again. Chantal tries to fight back, struggling against Violet. In the end, Chantal is able to get Violet off of her, get back on her feet and make a run for it.

By the time she made it to the entrance, it's blocked. Violet uses her super speed to stop Chantal before she made it out. She's nervous. She's toasted. No, she's beyond that. She's doomed.

"You are gonna wish you haven't done that!" Violet says in a growling tone.

Violet approaches while Chantal steps back. Violet sweep kicks, knocking Chantal off her feet. She grabs Chantal while she's in the air then slams her to the ground, breaking the wooden floor she was planted on. Chantal lets out a cry of pain, but done it too soon for that matter.

Violet reaches into her jacket to take out the syringe. Chantal only had the second to see it, during the time when Violet pushes it hard against her shoulder and injects the poison.

The pain felt like a sting for a moment, then it begins to grow, slow, but swiftly. "Foolish nerd! Your death is going to be excruciatingly slow." Chantal grabs the shoulder that was injected. The pain begins to spread, she even begins to groan. Violet gets Chantals shirt, pulling her close to her face with an evil smirk. "I'm going to enjoy every single moment of it." She says with an amusement laughter.

* * *

I run through the streets, chasing after the Darkeri of Greed. I lost him when he become out of sight from the short turn corners. At some point, I stop to look where he vanish off to.

"Where did he...?"

I look down to see a shadow of a man running across the buildings shadow. I look up, and spotted him. I use my earth magic to launch me on the top of the nearest building, then I chase after the Darkeri.

I jump from rooftop to rooftop in order to catch the Darkeri of Greed. Once I got close, I conjure some dark needles and launch them at him. But he saw it coming and grabs a nearby satellite dish and use it as a shield. "Shit!"

My throwing attacks are pointless, I can only chase and catch him.

Darkeri of Greed jumps off the building. "Oh! You won't get rid of me that easily!" I chase after him by going to the edge where he jumps off.

I land on the ground, and twenty feet away, I see the Darkeri of Greed. He's standing still, with his back turned. That's...unlikely. I summon my Keyblade, slowly approach him so I don't startle. Only halfway, he collapses, revealing a man in a blindfold.

I am shocked. Drakel still faces down at the Darkeri. "Hello." He pulls back the syringe he used on the Darkeri, then faces me. "You must be the LeiShen."

"Yeah...And you're with the Shadowmoon, aren't you?" I ask.

"Oh? You're certainly a fast learner. I am Drakel, Demon Hunter of the Shadowmoon." Drakel says.

"How ironic. A member of the Shadowmoon who hunts demons." I say.

"I hunt demons, I don't kill them." Drakel says. "I simply find those worthy to serve in my lords army against the LeiShen's. Heartless. Nobodies. Unversed. Humans. Demons. You name it."

"Yea, well, your rein of terror is over. Rasputin is dead!" I say.

"Our lord maybe dead, but the Shadowmoon still lives on." Drakel opens a dark corridor behind him. He picks up the Darkeri of Greed, holding him over his shoulder. "Do give my regards to your lady friend. I have a special gift made just for her."

He turns and walks to the portal.

I'm at a stand still, I need to go after Drakel. But Chantal is in trouble.

I must help Chantal.

I must stop the Shadowmoon.

Boy, this is a hardest decision ever, next to diving into the Realm of Darkness back in Radiant Garden when I promised Serah I wouldn't. This is not good.

* * *

Violet is dragging Chantal by the feet. As if being dragged through dirt is bad enough, the pain grows even worse. It's all over her body. It's overwhelming. Violet drags Chantal through Sector 5, heading to the hold playground in Sector 6.

"The poison is like fire in your veins, isn't it?" Violet asks. Chantal only answers with painful groans. "Oh, don't worry...it well get much worse very soon."

They arrive at the playground, which is mostly destroyed due to an old event two years ago when a plate hovering over Sector 7 collapsed. Even the entrance to the Sector 7 is still blocked off by destroyed buildings and machinery.

Violet hangs Chantal in chains on that wreckage, a few feet off the ground. Chantal breaths heavily, groaning and sweating as the pain burns her insides. Violet flies up until she's at Chantals level. "You are pathetic, you know that?" Chantal looks at Violet, struggling to keep her eyes open as she weakens even further. "First you're a nerd, then you broke Spud's heart! That boy was under my protect since he's the cousin of my ex-boyfriend! Just looking at you makes me sick!"

Violets eyes turn red and hisses as she shows her fangs. Chantal slightly turns her head after smelling Violets decoying breath. Violet groans painfully as she's been it in the back by a fireball.

She turns and, to her surprise, I'm there, a Keyblade by my side and my hand aimed at her, with smoke on it showing I threw that fireball.

"Ugh! You!" Violet faces at Chantal. "I'll never understand what makes you so special! First you get Sky looking out for you, and now this joker acts as your humbly bodyguard!" Violet slowly lands on the ground, grabs a sharp iron stick, turns and approaches. Then stands in place. "So you want to dance, pretty boy?" Violet positions herself in a fight stance. "Bring it."

I position myself as well, I make the first step, but that's when Violet makes her attack. She rushes at a high burst of speed even I didn't see her attacks. The next thing I know I've been sliced in the cheek and my left arm, then knocks back with a kick to the stomach.

Violet stands in place, her blood coated weapon held out. I just sit and watch, as she slowly licks the blood from the metal stick. I feel sick to my stomach seeing that. Even for a vampire, that's just gross.

I get back on my feet, cracking my neck, then return to position. Violet charges at me, but this time I'm prepared for her rush speed. I parry and mostly dodge her. My evasive action isn't exactly perfect. Violet is still able to make some cuts on me. She even laughs evilly with delight.

The last strike I parry, our weapons are lock together, and we're face to face with aggressive expressions. Violet hisses me right in the face. I got a whiff of her breath. "Geez girl. Were you eating a garlic loving decaying dead skunk?"

"You try freshening your breath as a Vampire!" Violet says offended.

We both jump back then charge again. Our blade combat is pretty intense with her vampire strength and speed against my power and speed. Chantal breaths roughly, the poison is overwhelming her. She can feel her life slipping away, but the pain it's giving her is still immense.

I jump back, avoiding Violets strike. She rushes towards me, just like I predicted. I conjure an orb of light in my free hand and shine it against her. Violet suddenly stops, shouting in agony as she looks away, and try to block the light with her hands in front of her head. While she's blinded, my Keyblade vanishes and I conjure a Ruinga orb. I launch it to her, it explodes sending Violet into the air.

Violet screams as she's been launched. I hold her in the air by controling the winds with my Aeroza spell. I send her to the left, causing her to crash against the metal wall, then to the heavy trash on the right, in front of me, then send her flying until she crashes into the metal plate above the sector.

I seize controlling the air and Violet begins to fall. For my next move I summon my Keyblade, switch it to backhanded and pull it back over my shoulder. I wait for the right moment. If I unleash my attack too soon, I'll miss. Violet comes closer to the ground.

Now! I shout in rage as I slam my Keyblade into the ground with brutal force. Large spike bursts out of the ground I impaled. Violet was only inches from the ground when they were unleashed, sending Violet directly at the crushed ruins of Sector 7.

Once she is hit, Violet falls against the blockage of rabble. I give a hard punch against the spikes, breaking them and sending bolts of earth. The bolts hits Violet in the wrists and ankles, holding her in place. She is not too happy about it, she even gives me a death glare with a growl and bites.

I approach to directly Chantal, and I break the chains the hangs her with my Keyblade. My keyblade vanishes the second I catch Chantal. I try to make her position painless, so I sit on my knees with her in my arms.

"Chantal!" There's no answer. She's totally out, not even breathing. I give her gentle slaps on the cheek. "Chantal! Speak to me!"

Still nothing. I fear I might be too late. I lay her on the ground, feeling her wrist, very closely. I found a pulse. It's very faint, slow. I'm losing her.

Immediately, I begin my healing spells on Chantal, a mix of Curaga and Esuna. My healing is not strong. There's probably zero chance I can save Chantal from this. But I don't have any other choice. She's dying and Radiant Garden is too far, and I doubt there are any good healers in this world.

My energy begins to drain and I am forced to stop my healing. I am panting in exhaustion. As if not being able to save Chantal is bad enough, Violet is laughing with delight.

"Loser! The poison I injected her with has no cure!" Violet says. "You are too late! Nothing can save your precious nerd now!"

Okay, I now hate this girl if she thinks I'm having a relationship with Chantal. Though I admit she's pretty and friendly, but I have no interest in her LIKE THAT.

I suddenly remember something. I take out the Hexicon, flipping through the pages. "Hey! Are you deaf? Don't bother trying to save her!"

"Oh shut it!" I say to Violet, not even taking my eyes off of my spellbook. I stop right on the level seven healing technique. Healing Hands.

I set the Hexicon beneath past Chantal. Holding my hands together, and taking a deep breath, I begin.

"Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha." With each word I chant, I make different hand gestures like the book suggests. "Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen."

My hands glow in holy energy. Gently, I place three fingers of each hand, Thumbs, Indexes and Middles, on her chest, right on the heart. I maintain this position so I can let the holy energies course through her body.

Chantal moans quietly in pain. The Healing Hands ends, but I know Chantal is still in danger. "Your magic is pathetic! Don't bother wasting your time trying to save that nerd!"

I attempt the Healing Hands again. "Mu. Ju. Son. Ryo. E. Sai. Nyu. Rai. Kak."

I place the Healing Hands on Chantal. Her moaning is louder. Not loud enough to show the pain she's suffering from the poison. "Just relax, Chantal." I softly say to her.

I know Chantal can't hear me, but I tell her anyways. The Healing Hands ends, but Chantal is still in danger. The poison is still inside of her. "Haven't you given up already, LeiShen?" Violet asks aggressively.

"Not until my dying breath." I say, struggling to keep calm while I face Chantal. I look up to face Violet. "I will not let another soul fall in the hands of the Shadowmoon!"

I attempt one last Healing Hands, this time I go big on the power. "Rin! Mu! Pyo! Ryo! Toh! Ju! Sha! Son!" I place the Healing Hands on Chantal. The holy energy courses through her body. She groans in agony as the feeling returns. I continue doing the chant to make the holy energy stronger. "Kai! E! Jin! Sai! Retsu! Nyu! Zai! Rai!" I let the Healing Hands work their magic.

Chantal exhales sharply. The pain begins to fade, only so little and so slowly. For my finishing move, I raise my right over, hovering above Chantals body. The final words, I say softly. "Zen...Kak."

Green veins appears all over Chantals body. The poison leaves her system by coming right out of the chest as smoke. The green veins starts to fade as the poison leaves. Once it's all gone, Chantal relaxes, let out a relief exhale.

The mists of the poison forms into a skull in cross bones. The holy energy seals it, and as I close my hand, slowly, like I'm crushing something, the poison vanishes.

Violet is speechless, but keeps her hopes up that Chantals fate is still sealed. Sadly, it isn't. Chantal softly moans as she awakens from her torment. "Chantal. How do you feel?"

Her eyes can only open ever so slightly. She gazes to me. "S...Sky?" She thinks I'm Sky...probably cause I'm roughly similar to him. That and the poison probably has her delusional.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Violet shouts.

Chantal hugs herself, slightly shivering. "I feel...so cold."

I gently lift Chantal, setting her aside. "You've lost a lot of strength and energy. You should rest and recover." One that's done, I stand and turn to Violet with a serious look. It's time to get some answers. "All right, Draculaura. Start talking! What is Drakel planning? What's become Sky and the Darkeri?"

Violet only glares at me then answers. "The name is Violet, and I got nothing to say to you!"

"You're a tough one, I'll admit. But I have ways of making you talk." I say.

I reach into my trench coat for something. Violet believes I'm going for a knife or a gun, but it's actually something much worse. It's a container filled with unfamiliar tan powder. I open the lid, taking a deep whiff of it's smell.

"Hmm...smells relaxing." I say. I hold it close to Violets face. "Take a whiff. I'm sure its sweet scent will help you be a little more...cooperative."

Violet takes a small snell, and suddenly feels sick. It's just as she feared. It's Garlic Powder. "Ga...Ga...Garlic!"

Even weak and tired, Chantal is still aware of what's happening. "You carry...a jar of garlic powder? Why?"

I look down at Chantal to answer her. "Let's just say this isn't my first time encountering a Vampire." I answered, then return my attention to Violet. "What's the matter? Don't like the smell. Hmm." I put on my devious face. "I wonder what will happen if I sprinkle a little on yea?"

Even at the face of her torment, Violet is still in a hostile expression and attitude. "Do you worst, freak!"

I shrug my shoulders. "Fair enough."

With one swipe, I spray a ton of Garlic Powder over Violet, just on the chest and right shoulder areas. The only thing I hear is the sound of the Garlic sizzling against Vampirism skin and the sounds of Violet's agonizing scream. "It burns, doesn't it? There's only one way to lift the pain. Talk!"

Holding in her screams, Violet hisses. "Never!"

Overtime, I send a wave of Garlic Powder all over Violet, mainly at the parts that hasn't been touched. Torso. Legs. Arms. Other shoulder. Lastly, I hit her face. Not only does the Garlic Powder sting Violets skin, but also her eyes. I'm surprised she's enduring this much.

Chantal doesn't feel pleased watching this. Even through Violet has bullied her as long as she can remember, seeing Violet suffer doesn't make her feel any better.

But I'm not doing this to avenge Chantal. I'm doing this to interrogate Violet.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Violet shouts in agony.

I know that means she's ready to talk. I step back and cast Waterja on her, watching away all that powder. The burning stings ends, but Violet still feels the pain all over her irritated skin.

"Well?" I ask, waiting impatiently.

"Yes! I was the one who kidnapped Sky and the Darkeri!" Violet says.

"I figured. Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"So I can be human again!" Violet says. "Did you honestly think I enjoy being a monster! A blood-sucking demon!? I have lost everything! Even my beloved Alexei." I'm surprised she has a 'beloved' given to her cold aggressive nature. "About a month ago, Drakel approach me. He said if I do what he says, he'll cure my Vampirism and turn me human again."

"That's highly doubtful from a Demon Hunter." I point out. "What is he planning to do with Sky and the Darkeri?"

"How the hell should I know? He never told me anything!" Violet says. Of course he wouldn't, why didn't I realize it? "But he is holding them at some stonehenge in the Dark Realm. That's all I know. Now release me!"

A stonehenge in the Realm of Darkness? I'm unfamiliar with that place during my time in there. More importantly, why would the Shadowmoon take the Darkeri and Sky there? Some sacrifice? A ritual to break the form curse my father placed on them?

I don't know, but I don't have the time right now to find out.

I take out the Hexicon, flip the pages to the holy spells. "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei." I slowly rotate my left hand as holy energy gathers. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus _._ "

A holy orb appears in my hand. It's the holy spell, Exorcise.

"What are you doing!?" Violet says, as if she knows what I'm planning.

"I am releasing you from this fate, Violet." I say, sounding serious but still stone-cold. "I pray you'll find your peace in death."

Just like that, I unleash Exorcise on Violet. The girl shouts in pain as the holy light attacks her body. In a minute, the light fades, and Violets struggles dies down. Her eyes turn to glass as the light fades. The light in Violet remains in her chest, and it leaves her body, floating into the air.

Violets body turns gray, becoming stone. When completely turned to stone, it crumbles, turning to dust.

"Why...Why did you...kill her?" Chantal asks.

I'm silent at first, then I answer as I close my spellbook. "There is no cure for Vampirism, as far as I know." I say. "Also, I know the people Violet is working for. Whatever they promised her is a total shame."

Even sure her expression doesn't show it, Chantal is a bit shocked to hear that. "Who...who would do such a thing?"

'The Shadowmoon' I thought.

I can't tell Chantal about the Shadowmoon. If I do, she'll worry even more then she already is. Not just for Sky, but for herself. She'll probably be in more danger then she already is.

Without saying another word, I carry the weak Chantal in my arms and walk off.


	6. Treatments and Greetings

**A/N: it was a miracle for Chantal all right. Healing Hands maybe be powerful, but it was being used on a weak healer. Her chances of surviving that poison, let alone being cleansed from it, was just as much as the chances of the technique to revive a recently dead person. But, we're past that now. Time to move on with the story.**

* * *

 _'Inhale...Exhale.'_

Chantal wasn't recovering. The poison damaged her severely. I couldn't do anything to help her, my healing can only go so far. Curaga on Vincent to close the wound. Healing Hands to remove the poison Violet injected Chantal. Even a LeiShen has his limits. All I could do for Chantal was take her to the best healer in the nearest hospital I know. Or clinic I could say.

Destiny Island Clinic Center.

 _'Inhale...Exhale.'_

Seeing Chantal like this reminds me too much of Aqua's fate at the hands of the Shadowmoon. They messed her up, bleed her dry even. I could barely save her, and she ended up in a three month coma along with losing the ability to walk. At least Chantal can still be save, the doctors say Chantal isn't damaged too bad, but it's nothing to be taken lightly.

While she's recovering, I spent my time in my broken world: The Forsaken Void. I searched in the castle library for anything about the Darkeri and the half human half demon he is after. There's no records of anything about any connection to Sky, the Darkeri or the Shadowmoon. But I did learn that the Darkeri of Fear is not afraid of clowns, yet he's afraid of every other clown themed people:

Wereclowns, Wrestler clowns, crawly clowns, zombie clowns, vampire clowns, bus driver clowns, alien clowns pirate clowns.

Just what was Chaos thinking when he forged the Darkeri?

' _Inhale...Exhale.'_

It's been three days since the attack at Midgar. The strangest thing is that the Shadowmoon have been quiet recently. I almost thought they would have attacked by now since they have captured all seven of the Darkeri. But what about Sky? What did they need him for?

Chantal now rests under medical treatment in the clinic. She's not asleep, wide awake even, just froze staring at the ceiling, but she can't do anything. Her body is completely still under the Acupuncture treatment she's receiving.

The needles all over her body helps heal the muscles. The one of the side of her neck keeps her body still. The PCA pump that's giving Chantal a medical pain relief in her veins. And a heart monitor that tells her heart rate. Right now, it's normal. Stable even.

Chantal needs to remain calm doing the treatment. She can't think about Sky, or the Moonlight Dance that's happening in her school, which is tomorrow night.

All Chantal can do is focus on her breathing.

 _'Inhale...Exhale.'_

I wait patiently for Chantal. It's not a total loss. Serah dropped on by when she heard I was here. She was indeed surprised to hear about Chantal, especially the attack she had with Violet.

A new sound catches Chantals ears. The sound of a door sliding open then closing. "Okay..." The nurse walks by. She looks over the charts hanging by the front of the bed. "Let me see here." After looking over Chantals medical information, the nurse removes the needles one-by-one. The last one she removes is the one on Chantals neck.

Chantal lets out a relief exhale, like let's let out a breath she's been holding. She can move again.

"You should be fine." The nurse turns off the heart monitor. "Let's just make sure. Can you sit up?" Chantal doesn't say anything, but does what the nurse says. She sits up, nearly without a problem. "Okay. Now try standing." Slowly, she sets her feet on the ground, then stand. She has a bit of a struggle once she was off the bit. "Okay then." The nurse removes the electrodes attached to the heart monitor, then gives Chantal a cane. "Try walking."

Chantal takes baby steps around the hospital room. It's hard for her. "How you feeling?"

"...Little rough." Chantal says.

"Interesting." The nurse directs Chantal back on the bed, then leaves without saying another word.

* * *

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Serah says.

I'm in the waiting room with Serah and Sora. "I just hope for sure. I almost lost her out there."

"I know you mean well, but you worry too much." Sora says.

"You don't get it. The attack was an agent of the Shadowmoon." I say.

Sora and Serah are shocked. "The Shadowmoon? ...But, I thought you defeated them." Sora says.

"I had my doubts as well, but they're still alive. I saw it with my own eyes." I say.

"Still. That's very hard to believe." Serah says.

Our conversation cuts short when we hear a door sliding open. The nurse walks out with Chantal. The young lady has a little trouble keeping her balance, even with the cane for support. The three of us stand up as they approach.

"Your friend is going to be okay. The treatment worked very well." The nurse says.

"Really?" I have doubts after seeing how Chantal is right now. "She looks kind of...stiff."

"Yeah, it's just some after effects. But it'll wear off in a couple of hours." The nurse says. "I suggest letting her walk around, just a simple exercise to give a jump start, but don't let her overdue it."

"I see...guess were stuck here for a while." Even though it's true, I sound displeased. I should be out there hunting down Drakel and the Shadowmoon.

"It's not too bad." Chantal says. "I would...like to look around the island."

"That sounds like a great idea." Serah says.

Sora agrees with her, and I just going along with it. We're about to leave until the nurse calls me. "Patrick, before you leave. Ms. Akimura wishes to speak with you."

Hearing that name has my attention. "Oh...I guess if she is, it must be something important." I say. "Sora, why don't you show Chantal around? I'll catch up when I can."

"Okay then. Come on." Sora and Serah helps Chantal out of the Clinic building.

Meanwhile, I make my way across the hallway. The Clinic is not very big. It's about the size of a house for seven. At the end of the hall lies room 106, where Ms. Akimura works. I knock on the door.

"Come in." A voioce says.

I slide the door open and walk inside. The room is a bit of a clear space, with mats, parallel bars to support walking, a single hospital bed, and a desk on the corner where all her work is kept. There, sitting by her desk, is Yuna Akimura. Head nurse and physical therapist of the Destiny Island Clinic Center (Yuna from Final Fantasy X).

Soon after Rasputin's defeat, Aqua was depressed about her inability to walk, but Sora came up with a suggestion: A friend of his was once able to help someone who couldn't walk anymore, and believed that she can help Aqua.

"You wanted to speak to me, Ms. Akimura?" I ask.

Yuna nods. "Indeed. Please, have a sit."

I sit on the chair right next to her desk. "Is there something wrong with Aqua?" I ask, a little worried.

Yuna shakes her head. "No, no. She's doing fine. But I do want to talk to you about her."

"Okay. Shoot." I say.

Yuna looks over the charts that contains Aqua's information. "Well, your friend is slowly progressing through the treatment. So far, she's able to regain some control of her legs." Well, that's good news. "But, there is one small problem and I need to know...was there ever any some kind of poison she was injected with?"

"Why this all of a sudden?" I ask.

"Well, from the start, Aqua felt some pain, even just trying to move her toes. And it wasn't over time, more like instantly. Then when we move onto to trying to stand, even with Sora and Riku supporting most of her weight, it becomes intense." Yuna explains. "I know the doctors said she lost the ability to walk due to endless struggle and fighting in the darkness for fifteen years, but I'm not sure if that is the source of her situation. I believe it's being caused by something else, like a poison maybe."

I'm silent for a moment, then I speak. "Well, I see you point, Ms. Akimura. But the tests and operations were flawless. Blood tests, surgery, cat scan, brain scan, X-rays, stool sample." I shiver at the stool sample. I just wish I wasn't there when it happened. "But everything came out negative. There's no other explanation."

"I believe you, but when was that last time you saw her walking?" Yuna asks.

"Weeks before I got her out of the Realm of Darkness, when Vanitas opened the portal to show me Aqua." I say. "But I have no idea what was happening in between those times."

"Okay. Call it a hunch, but I still think something else must have happened to Aqua." Yuna says.

She may have a point. If it was just endless struggles and fighting, wouldn't she have been fully recovered by now?

* * *

Sora and Serah shows Chantal around the island. They move at a slow pace since she is still recovering. Chantal was able to see much of the main island. The neighborhood. The park. The school. She's really having a good time. It help took her mind off of the Midgar incident and Sky being held captive.

Soon enough, Chantal becomes overwhelmed with exhaustion. Sora and Serah helps her to the nearest bench in the park.

"You feeling okay?" Serah asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just...still recovering from the treatment." Chantal says.

"Just try not to overdue it." Sora stands up. "I'm gonna get some ice cream."

Sora leaves, leaving the two girls alone. "You know, I really like your hair." Chantal says, a little nervous.

Serah laughs a little as she waves her hand over her side ponytail. "Thank you. I made it myself." Serah notices how straight Chantal's hair see. As good as it looks on her, could use a little style. "Maybe I could style yours sometime."

Chantal smiles. "That would be nice, I guess." Then gives a small laugh. "Hey, Serah...Patrick mentioned you were like a sister to him. Is that true?"

Serah smiles with a nod. "Indeed. We've been together ever since we were little. He was always like a brother to me."

"That must be nice. I'm an only child, I never knew how that feels." Chantal sounds a bit depressed saying that.

Serah gives her a rub on the back. "Hey, cheer up. It's nothing to feel bad about. We're like family because we're very close friends."

Chantal is a bit surprise to hear that. "Close friends? ...That's a bit unexpected given to his...personality." Chantal says.

"Personally?" Serah asks.

"Uh...well, I'm not saying he's a bad guy. But he just seems...shady and cold. Almost like Seifer, except he's not a bully." Chantal says. Which reminds me, is he always like that?"

"Yeah. He pretty much is. He can be stone-cold sometimes, but he's very friendly, loyal too, even though he doesn't look or act like it." Serah says. "You can't really blame him for who he is, he's been through a lot of pain and loss."

"Really?" Chantal sounds astonished. "What happened?"

Serahs eyes are widen open, a bit worried yet surprised. "He didn't tell you did he?" Chantal shook her head. "Not even about the Shadowmoon?"

"No. What...is that?" Chantal asks.

Serah didn't except this. She assumes that Chantal knows about the Shadowmoon since the enemy we're up against are members of the Shadowmoon. "It's nothing I can actually say, he's very personal about this. You'll have to ask him yourself." Serah says.

Chantal nods, she understands. The shy girl does have some personals herself. Sora returns with three pops of sea-salt ice cream. Once Chantal is recovered, well as much as she can get, then they continue on.

For a final place of the tour, they went to the other island. Chantal gets to meet Riku, Kairi and the rest of their friends. Kairi was very friendly. Riku...is nice, but Chantal feels a bit unease. Probably because of his dark presence.

Chantal and Kairi watches the boys play a ball game while Serah does some work with Chantal's hair. Just put it all in a back-head ponytail with two strips of hair, one of each side, of her front. She likes it.

Time flies by. It's sunset and I'm nearly finishing up my meeting with Yuna. Now Chantal sits on the paopu fruit tree with Serah. Chantal is recovering very well from the treatment, but still needs the cane for support.

"It's surprising how the fruit from the tree looks exactly like Patrick's necklace." Chantal says as she looks at the paopu fruits from the tree.

"It's actually a charm known as a 'Wayfinder'." Serah says. "It's something his friend Aqua made, for herself, Ventus, Terra and Patrick. He just had it fashioned into a necklace."

Chantal looks at Serah with a smile. "That sounds nice. I would like to have one. But maybe in seashells."

"Well, it sounds like something you should ask Kairi." Serah says. The both girls laugh. "You know, this is a very special spot for Patrick. He use to tell me this is where Aqua bestowed the power of the Keyblade to him."

"Really? That's amazing." Chantal says.

"Yeah...So. Big Brother's told me about this...guy you've been crushing on." Now Chantal's really nervous. Some stranger, even though she's very friendly, knows her crush on Sky. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I-I...uh?" And here comes the shyness.

"You can tell me anything. A little girl talk isn't gonna hurt." Serah says.

Chantal knows that is true. She has been really shy and could not talk talk to Sky. Maybe some girl talk might help her. "Well, you see...The thing is...I really like him, a lot. But...I just couldn't tell him. I'm really shy and...I'm just worried about what he thinks."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Serah looks at the sunset. "When I was young, I met a guy in Traverse Town after Radiant Garden fell to darkness. He's strong, handsome, brave, really light up my world. But I couldn't find the words to tell him how I felt."

"What happened?" Chantal asks.

"Well, I finally told him, and he had the same feelings for me." Serah says.

"That's good. Who is he?" Chantal asks.

"His name is Snow and, here's the funny thing. We're both from the same birth world that once fell into the darkness." Serah says. "What a silly coincidence."

"Sure does sound like it." Chantal says with a giggle. "So...do you really think...I have a chance?"

"Of course you do. You're a lovely person, Chantal, and I know this Sky person will feel the same way." Serah says.

That boosts some confidence for Chantal. Now she just hopes she can find Sky and save him from Drakel.

* * *

I'm about to make my leave from the Clinic Center.

"Thank you for your time, Patrick." Yuna says.

"You are most welcome, Ms. Akimura. Just please, try to save Aqua." I say.

"I'm well aware of Aqua's conditions, but rest assured, we're doing the best can." Yuna says. "No need to worry, soon we'll get her back on her feet." Yuna giggles after her little joke. "Literally."

"Look, I know you use to be a comedian, but it's hard to take you seriously as a nurse if you keep up with the jokes." I say.

"Well, you know what they say: Laughter is the best medicine." Yuna says with a laugh.

Yuna returns to the Clinic while I facepalm with an irritated groan. That said, I make my leave from the Clinic. I wonder how Chantal is doing. Hopefully Chantal has recovered well enough for travel.

I found Chantal by the docks of the island shore with Serah. "Big brother. How did it go?" Serah asks.

"The usual. Except Yuna ended the conversation with one of her witty jokes." I say. "They say 'Laughter is the best medicine', then I guess these people haven't met her."

Chantal and Serah are silent, that's a bit unexpected coming from me, even for Serah. After look at each other, exchanging looks, Serah makes her leave. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later, big brother."

Now it's just Chantal and I. I do notice the new hairstyle. "Nice hair. Let me guess, Serah styled it?"

Chantal was flattered from the start, then is surprised by my guess. "Is it that obvious?"

"Ponytails are her thing, as you may have noticed." I say. "Back in Traverses Town, when we lost Radiant Garden, Aerith's hair use to be free, then Serah turn it into a weaved ponytail." It's a true story, but Aerith does make it work I must admit. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Chantal says.

"Well, I hope you're well enough for travel, cause we need to get moving." I say.

We defiantly need to get moving. The Shadowmoon have been laying low, really quiet lately. That's bad news for the Shadowmoon. Means they're planning something really bad. Just like how they lay lowed for fifteen years, even though Yen Sid believed it was Aqua who was holding the Shadowmoon back.

But I don't believe that. I think the real reason was they're laying in wait, for Aqua to break down, getting weaker and weaker until...Well, I rather not say.

Chantal stands aside while I work on the Hoverbike's engine. Just making sure everything's secure.

Lane Darkness Protection Bubble.

Laser Energy Core.

Thrusters stabilized.

Gas tank and fuel.

Okay. Everything's set. Chantal feels unease at the moment. Something about me is bugging her and she's nervous about asking me. Normally it would be shyness but not this time. Just nervous.

"H-hey. Patrick?" Chantal says.

"What?" I say, closing the thruster hood.

"There's something I want to know." Chantal says.

"No, I have no idea what's going to happen to Sky." I say.

"It's not that." Chantal says, even though it's true. "It's just...I wanna know. What happened between you...and the Shadowmoon?"

I'm surprised. Flinched, eyes wide open, looking up. The Shadowmoon? I never told her about it. How could she have heard of them? ...Wait a minute.

"Serah told you, didn't she?" I ask, trying to keep calm.

"Not really. She brought it up, then shut down." Chantal says.

I'm silent. I am not sure what to do next. She's heard of the Shadowmoon. If she ever learns who they are and what they do, she'll be in danger. I can't risk that happening. But knowing her so far, I got a feeling I can't stop her from getting involved.

I let out a deep sigh. "You're about to find out anyways."

Chantal is confused by what I mean. I get on the Hoverbike, then pat on the backseat when Chantal took too long to get on. Once she's on, I start it up.

"Tell me, Chantal." I look at her, over my shoulders. "Have you ever heard of...the LeiShens?"


	7. Memories and Discoveries

**A/N: Chantal will learn the truth about my past and the Shadowmoon. Knowing her, I wonder how she'll handle it. But beside that, my past isn't the only thing that will be revealed. Afterwards, another discovery is made. More scarier and darker then the Shadowmoon event.**

* * *

I explain a few things to Chantal while we're riding.

I told her about the LeiShen's, a royal family of powerful Keyblade Wielders. It's no surprise that Chantal has not heard of them, since they died off sixteen years ago. When I told her I was the son of the LeiShen King, her reaction was pretty shocking. She nearly fall off the Hoverbike shouting 'You're a PRINCE!?'

It's true that I am the LeiShen prince, but that title is meaningless since I'm the last of their kind. I can't really blame her for acting so surprised. A shady stone-cold guy like me as a prince.

"We're here." I park the Hoverbike right outside of the eerie castle in a dark void.

Castle Oblivion.

"What...is that?" Chantal asks, nervous.

"Castle Oblivion." I say. "It was once the great Land of Departure, where I was cared in after the attack. But it's now a dark castle of memory visitings."

Chantal shallows hard as I walk into the castle, then she follows shortly afterwards.

Chantal is afraid, but the inside of the castle lessens her nerves. She is mostly cautious. There's nothing more suspicious about a castle that's all white.

I approach the door, take out a card and hold it over the door. The card vanishes and the door opens, in a bright blinding light. Chantal looks away, the light blinds her. I walk into the light. When the brightness dies down, Chantal notices I disappeared.

"Patrick?" Chantal slowly approaches the door, staring at it in confusion. "Patrick...?" My hand reaches out, grabs her by the shirt and pulls her in. "Whoa!"

I pull her into the light. The light clears and Chantal and I are in the castle of Kingdom of Hearts.

Chantal is pretty amazed at the grand ball that's happening. "Wow. This is amazing!" Chantal says. We are at the end of the throat room, near the king, queen and my past self. Chantal notices the child prince. "Is that you...Oh, you looked so adorable."

"If I had five munny for everytime I hear that." I mutter under my breath.

Chantal is pretty amazed at the event, even dances along with the music. I just let her enjoy the moment, knowing what's coming is going to upset her.

"This is so amazing!" Chantal says.

"Yeah, well don't get use to it." I tell her.

"Why? What happens?" Chantal asks.

I give a dramatic stare. "The Shadowmoon happens."

Suddenly, a women screams, and the party dies down. Everyone moves out of the way, revealing a man in a brown robe with a long, black beard. The dark, soulless man, Rasputin.

Just seeing him has Chantal afraid and gives me the chills. "Who's...that?" Chantal asks.

"Rasputin. The leader of the Shadowmoon." I say.

Rasputin approaches the LeiShen king. "What is the meaning of this?" The LeiShen king asks.

"You think you can banish me? You are sadly mistaken!" Rasputin says.

"You are no longer welcome here, Rasputin! You have betrayed us!" The LeiShen king says.

Chantal looks at me confused hearing that. "Betrayed?"

"Yes." I say. "Rasputin use to serve us. He was a holy man, but in truth, he's a dark man. He doesn't care about anything, only his hunger for power and his vengeance against the LeiShens." I say.

We return our attention to the event. "You will rue the day you've turned against me. I will see to it the LeiShen's will meet their end!"

This is where things get ugly. The sight of my father being turned into a Heartless made Chantal scream. That scares her and it's only the appetizer of what's in store.

Over the next few minutes, we witness the dark event of the world, Kingdom of Hearts, being swallowed by the darkness. The whole time, Chantal is horrified at the sight of what the Heartless and the Shadowmoon are doing to the people, especially the innocent villagers.

"This is horrible!" Chantal says.

"Indeed it is." I say.

We get all the way to the part where what remains of my world is the small island, just below the Black Hole of darkness. My past self is running away from Rasputin, until I get caught.

"My sweet child. How does it feel being the last LeiShen in existence?" Rasputin asks.

Chantal is surprise to hear that, then looks at me confused. "Last...LeiShen?"

"Yes. I am the very last of my kind." I say. Chantal and I watch the moment where Rasputin does his dark magic to turn me into a heartless, but was interrupted when his time limit to leave the Realm of Darkness, and the dark aura that remains went straight for my past self's head. "The dark magic Rasputin used was meant to turn me into a Heartless. But since it was interrupted, it instead cursed me with a dark spell known as the 'Voidful Mind' which made me forget everything that's happened, and prevented me from ever remembering anything."

"That's...nuts." Chantal says. She's right that it is. I never even believe something like that can happen. Not even from Naminé. "But...how do you remember everything?"

"Several months ago, a friend of mine gave me a card, where it'll show me the truth of my forgotten past. I used it and I fought the Voidful Mind out of my head." I say.

* * *

After witnessing the fall of my home world, the memory card moves on into my arrival in the Land of Departure. The moment Chantal sees my dead body in the river, she tries to help me. But I remind her that this is only a memory, an illusion of a past event.

There's nothing she can do to change it.

"I was never awaken for this moment, but this is where Aqua found me." I say.

"Aqua? That...friend of yours who's like a mother to you?" Chantal asks.

"That's right." I look to the side. "And there she is."

Aqua arrives in the scene, where she runs into the river to take me. Once she does, she hurries back into the castle. "From that day, I awoken in the Land of Departure, with no memory of anything."

We move on through the world. Starting to the point where my past self calls Aqua 'mommy'. Chantal is defiantly caught by surprise seeing it. She does enjoy each of 1my moments with Aqua, as mother and son. Really took her mind off of the horrible events she just witnessed moments ago.

I'm gonna hate myself for ruining her excitement once again.

We now get to the point, moving a year later. When we get to the part when Aqua bestowed her, Chantal explains that Serah told her about this back on the Islands. I'm not surprise she did. Not just that, but Chantal was crying at the part where I had to say good-bye to Aqua, when she had to leave for her journey to keep an eye on Terra, bring ventus back and protect the princesses of heart.

Boy, that girl can sure carry a lot.

Chantal does learn what the Wayfinder is and why it's important to be. A special charm that keeps us close through an unbreakable connection. Chantal thinks that's really sweet.

We now arrive to the part where Terra is fighting Eraqus to save Ventus.

"This event wasn't a pleasant sight for me, but it does show my point on even the power of the light can be used for evil, or at the very least something dark." I say.

"But, don't you wield the power of the light?" Chantal asks.

"I do, but I also carry the power of darkness. I'm a bearer of twilight. I keep my light and darkness balanced." I say.

After the fight, Eraqus dies and Terra falls into despair. Chantal is sad seeing this. It's defiantly a sad moment, watching Terra fight his own father and then kill him. But that's not all. Soon after, Xehanort summons the darkness and this world crumbles and falls.

Everything's quite after the Land of Departure falls, then Aqua appears with the sleeping Ventus on her back.

"What's wrong with him?" Chantal asks.

"Long story. Just know he's in an immense deep sleep." I say.

After our reunion, me and Aqua's, Aqua transforms the Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion. now we move on to the Terranort battle in Radiant Garden. Chantal feels bad for this, seeing two best friends fighting each other, as enemies. I remind Chantal that, while I understand the feeling, but Terra is not himself. Xehanort is possessing him. Aqua is fighting Xehanort. Not Terra.

The battle is over and Terra falls into darkness. "Is that it?" Chantal says with hope.

"Not exactly." I say. "He had found me."

Chantal is confused, then is on alert when she hears the wicked, sinister laughter. "You think you can hide from me forever, LeiShen!?" Chantal knows something bad is about to happen, for that is Rasputin's voice. "You cannot outrun the darkness. I will see to it the last of the LeiShen's will DIE!"

The dark tentacles raise out of the dark portal. Chantal gasps, those things certainly scared her. I was grabbed and dragged to the darkness, screaming for help. Aqua jumps into the darkness.

"Aqua dove in to save me. We almost made it out, but the darkness was holding us back." I say. "Only one of us could make it...I believe you can guess who." Chantal looks, hoping it was both of us, but it's just me with Aqua's armor and Keyblade. I look back into the darkness, where I get one last look of Aqua before the darkness swallows her. "I lost her."

The memory fades. Chantal and I are in the darkness, in a lane of different memories. "I didn't know if she was dead or alive. But I do know she's out there, somewhere. Fighting for her life. By the time I was twelve, I received the power to wield a Keyblade, and I begin training under Master Yen Sid. From that day, I searched every corner, every inch, of every world to find Aqua. I'd had no luck with finding her."

"Well, I don't blame you for searching for her." Chantal says. For she would certain do the same for Sky. In fact...she is, with me.

"Glad you understand." I say. "As my search continues, I begin to lose hope. Up until the point I believe she's dead. My very last hope is a revival item that I heard in the rumors."

The memories takes us to the night of Christmas Eve in Traverses Town. Sora, Donald and Goofy are all exhausted from fighting the Nobodies that ambushed us.

I arrive, approaching to Sora and his friends, then I toss the resurrection to Sora. "That's the revival item." My past self says in a depressing tone.

Sora looks over the instructions of the item. "Let me see...'Bring a dead person back to life...Within fifteen seconds?'"

Chantal gasps hearing that. "Fifteen seconds?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I say.

"Do me a favor Sora and use it on the next person who dies in front of your eyes." My past self says, then walks away in despair.

"I've lost all hope of finding a way to bring Aqua back." I say, as the memory scene fades away. "But then days later, I discovered she's alive, and begun my journey all over again."

We go over a couple of memories. The tour ends at the scene where Aqua is out cold in the darkness, and I'm right beside her, trying to heal her but failing at it. "It took a long time, but I found Aqua...Only at the worst possible time."

Chantal is surprised by Aqua's appearance. "It's been fifteen years, hasn't it? How can she still look so young?"

"The Realm of Darkness is timeless. While myself and everything else was aging, se remain the same in this dark realm." I say.

My past self begins to carry Aqua out of here, only I stop just as soon as I felt Rasputin's dark presence. But he's not the only one here. I have also encountered the most powerful Heartless ever created. So powerful and dangerous, it can wield a χ-blade.

Ragnarok.

"This monster is made out of all of the LeiShen's who were involved on that night. Every single one of them as one, single Heartless." Chantal cannot believe what she is hearing. "Well now, I shall use it to destroy the last LeiShen!"

"He...did that? That's insane." Chantal says.

"It certainly was. Rasputin is a crazy man." I say. "He even sold his soul for the Eye of Chaos, which grants him unlimited dark power."

"That's even more insane." Chantal says.

After my failed attempt to escape, I had no other choice but to fight the heartless, Ragnarok. The fight is long and in vein. Even Chantal is amazed at the battle.

"This is amazing. You're fighting a Heartless that's four times your size, probably ten times your strength. And you're winning!" Chantal says.

As amazed as Chantal is, she doesn't know what's really in store. "I wouldn't exactly call it a win." Our weapons are locked. Ragnarok and my past self at face to face. The beast snarls. My expression is aggressive, then in horror as I heard the voices of my people suffering, even beyond that monsters mind and hatred. "I was fighting in vein, with my strength mostly drained. Even during this part of the fight, I heard the cries of my people. They were suffering."

Ragnarok had me knocked back. Chantal can see the hearing the cries of my people happening since I fell so easily.

Ragnarok would have had the advantage to finish me, but the beast was stopped when Terra, Ventus, Serah, Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy made an appearance, coming to my rescue.

Serah, who doesn't fight, watches over Aqua, trying to keep her alive with her healing, while everyone else helped me defeat the Heartless. By the time the beast is weakened, it unleashed its full power and wipes us out.

Eventually, it had everyone except for me cornered. Just when it's about to finish them, my past self strikes it hard from behind with a shadow ball.

"You took my people! My mother! My friends! The ones that I love!" My past self becomes coated in a fusion of light and dark auras. "Do you have ANY idea how THAT makes me FEEL!?" Ragnarok and myself were at a stand off, glare at each other as my power grew, then I entered my ultimate command style, Twilight's Dawn. "Give me back MY FAMILY!"

Ragnarok and I continue our fight. During that start, I block the monster's attack with my Keyblade, called forth the Keyblade that use to belong to my father, the Royal Heart, then counterattack.

Chantal is amazed and excited at my ultimate power. Going one-on-one against the all-powerful Ragnarok. I attacked so fast, Chantal couldn't even see my Keyblades. All she can catch is the glows of the light and the darkness. For my finishing attack, I unleashed Twilight's Dawn, forging my two Keyblades into a χ-blade, forged by magic.

Dark high-speed strikes, mixed with multiple light rush slices, then a heavy powerful dive. Ragnarok and I make a final slash. Chantal is holding her breath, in suspense at the final blow of my past battle.

In the end, Ragnarok has fallen. "By. The. Light. I can't believe you had something like that in you."

"Neither did the others." I say, directing at Serah and the others, who are beyond shocked.

"Still, that was an amazing fight." Chantal says, excited.

"Yeah, well it wasn't to me." I say, directing to my past self, who dropped his Keyblades then collapses into unconsciousness. "That battle pretty much took away my very life. I was dead for a very short time." Chantal gasps hearing that as the memory fades into darkness. "But then Sora used the revival item to resurrect me. The next thing I know, I woke up in a hospital two days later, gravely injured."

The memory shows my time in the hospital. I'm just sitting on my bed, looking down in depression. "You might think I should be proud of defeating Ragnarok, but I wasn't. I was overwhelmed in despair and sorrow at the very thought of destroying my people."

To show my point, my past self breaks down crying.

* * *

Chantal and I leave the memory room, returning to the hall. I couldn't show Chantal what happened five days after my awakening. I know she wouldn't want to hear how I attacked my own friends under depression madness.

"So...what happened to Aqua?" Chantal asks.

"She fell into a three month coma. It was devastating." I say. "Her waking moment was happy indeed, but there was still bad news in that moment. Apparently she lost the feeling in her legs, disabling her ability to walk."

"That's so sad." Chantal says. "I hope she's doing okay."

"Can't say for sure, Chantal. Right now, she's living on the Islands having physical therapy with Yuna Akimura. She's making very little, slow progress with her treatment." I say.

"Oh...well, that's good I guess?" Chantal says. "I still can't believe all that pain you went through. It's no wonder you end up like...well, this." I'm silent. I'm not mad at Chantal for what she said, cause I know it's true and I don't blame her for thinking like that.

"It's true indeed. But I believe that I need to experience all that to learn something." I say. "I don't focus on the past. No matter what happens, I must continue forward, to protect the light and its people. Aim for a bright future and fight for it."

"That's great for you to think that." Chantal says. "It's also nice that you are a prince."

"Don't get over your head sister." I turn facing Chantal. "I would hardly call myself a prince since I'm the last of my kind and I no longer have a kingdom to rule."

"True, all true. But, it is still in your royal blood, isn't it?" Chantal asks. Well, that could be true. But I still don't think it matters. "Wait...when you killed Violet, you said you know the people she's working with." Chantal begins to look horrified realizing something. "You don't mean..."

"I'm afraid so. That people she was working in, in other words: Who kidnapped Sky and the Darkeri, are the Shadowmoon." I say.

Chantal gasps, she was expecting that, but had hopes that it wasn't true. "That means...what's gonna happen to Sky?"

"I honestly do not know. But in any worst case scenario. It could be...catastrophic." Now Chantal is nervous. She knows that she's defiantly gonna lose Sky, just like I lost everything. "Ever since that day when I brought Aqua back from the darkness, I vowed I would never let another heart fall into the hands of the Shadowmoon. We must find out what they're up to."

"But...how?" Chantal asks.

"I've searched all over the castle library. I couldn't find anything useful." I say. "I have an idea, but it goes against everything I believe in."

Saying that, Chantal knows it's gonna to be bad.

* * *

I take Chantal to the ruins of my home world. The Forsaken Void.

"This is...your home?" Chantal asks.

Chantal is horrified at the very sight of my own world. Nothing but seven islands. Each of them lifeless. Crumbling ruins. Dried up lakes. Destroyed houses. Very few dead trees. My castle mostly destroyed. The sky is shadowy purple and the bottomless void is all black.

"This is horrible." She says is a sadden tone.

"This is exactly what the Shadowmoon does, Chantal. Which is why they must be stopped." I say. "Come with me, but stay close. The Heartless might still linger within these ruins."

Chantal and I make our way through the castle. Chantal still can't believe that this abandoned, broken world was once a lively world she visited minutes ago in Castle Oblivion. I take her all the way to the one place where I never even dare to enter.

Rasputin's Chambers.

We just stand right out of it's door. Before we enter, I give Chantal a warning.

"Before we go in, I must you warn you." My expression and tone is a mix of seriousness and strict. "Rasputin is a very dangerous, very psychotic man. And we are about to enter the very room where he works his evil magic. So I am only gonna say this once, and it is extremely important that you listen!" I am now getting in her face, Chantal bends back in worry. "Do! Not! Touch! Anything." I say the last word in a whisper tone.

Chantal nods nervously. I never really pinned Chantal as a kind of person would be stupid enough to touch things, but I'm just being thorough. That said, we enter the chambers.

I shiver. "Even through he's dead, I can still feel his cold, dark presence." The presence is so strong, even Chantal can feel it. "Let's just get what we came for and get out."

Chantal and I take a look around the room. Chantal mainly just some sight seeing while I do some actual looking around. I've gone through most of the books on his. What has me curious is the calendar. It's marked for todays date, for an event known as 'the Dark Moon'.

"The Dark Moon? ...What is that?" I ask.

Chantal looks at the bookshelf, noticing one that's different from the others. Even says 'The Bible' on the side. "You say Rasputin is evil, but he still has the bible with him." Hearing that has me suspicious. I even looked cause I didn't believe Chantal, but I do the second my eyes see it. "Could that mean he still has good in him?"

"I doubt it. Wait a second..." I reach for the book, grab and pull it. I can't pull it out, only pull the top down then push it back in. It triggers a switch.

Chantal and I stand back as the bookshelf shakes and then slides open. It doesn't slide far, but it does reveal a hidden window, where a large, dark spellbook is kept in. "Very clever, Rasputin. But not clever enough."

"What is that? Looks kind of like your book." Chantal says.

"Yes, you're right." I reach in and pull out the book. "Oh...Touching this...it feels like there are souls of the dead forged in this book." Chantal is surprised to hear that. "This might have some answers we're looking for."

I take the book to a podium, only upon contect, the dust on the book and podium was released. Me and Chantal cough for a bit, then I open the book.

"Oh...look at this, Chantal. This book...it's like a set of encyclopedia for psychopaths." It's no lie. This book is loaded with forbidden dark spells.

Black Hole Apocalypse.

Infernal Meterors.

Soul Shackles.

Most of these spells are level 15. I never even know such things exist. Level 13 is the highest level of magic I've ever heard of, and I'm only on level 10.

I flip through the pages, trying to see if there's anything in here that's tied to the Darkeri. But since this book is all about darkness, that'll be difficult find.

Chantal has her eyes see on some ritual spell. "Hey. What's that?"

I look at it. On the picture, it symbols the seven Darkeri circling around a picture of the symbol of Chaos. "The...Doombringer? I've never heard of anything like that."

"I defiantly don't like the sound of that." Chantal says.

I read the description of the ritual. "The Doombringer. The son of Chaos. The darkness itself. A demon so powerful and deathly it can destroy not only a whole world, but the entire lane in between world with only a single level one dark spell." That is defiantly not good. "Due to the actions of the Savior's sacrifice, the Doombringer was locked away by a powerful holy magic." I move on to the requirements of the spell. "At midnight on the night of the Dark Moon, combine the power of the seven Darkeri with the Demon Soul, the Doombringer will return and take form in the body of the ritualist."

Chantal and I are speechless after reading this, even through I don't show it. "You don't think...that's what the Shadowmoon are doing, are they?"

"It does explain why Drakel is hunting the Darkeri. But it says here they need a Demon Soul, and something like that can't..." I pause. It defiantly makes no sense. Demon Soul. Demon's don't have souls. But...humans do. Human...and Demon. "Oh no."

Chantal notices my horrified expression. "What's wrong?"

"Chantal. You said Sky is half demon, didn't you?" Chantal nods. "This is worse then I feared." I look at Chantal. "Sky is the Demon Soul. They're gonna sacrifice him to summon the Doombringer."

Chantal goes pale, breathless. "Wh-what...?" It's bad enough her shyness gets in the way with being with him, now she's going to lose him...for good.

* * *

Drakel and Mal'Ganis make preparations for the ritual. The Darkeri are all shackled to each pillar of the stonehenge in the Realm of Darkness.

"Is everything all set?" Drakel says.

"The Darkeri are in place. The Demon Soul is secured." Sky looks at Mal'Ganis offended. He hates being referred to as a demon. "It's all set."

"Excellent. Once the ritual is complete, I will have the power of the Doombringer, and with it, I shall fulfill my Lords desires and bring an end to the last of the LeiShen's." Drakel says.

Drakel and Mal'Ganis looks up in the dark sky, where the full moon of the darkness raises, making it's place to the highest point. Within an hour, the ritual will begin.


	8. The Demon Brothers

**A/N: The Doombringer is pretty intense isn't it? I got the whole idea from Archimonde in World of Warcraft. You guys are going to be wishing like crazy that the ritual will be stopped, otherwise it will be the end of everything to the realm in between.**

* * *

Forty minutes until midnight.

It's pitch black in Radiant Garden. We must get to the Stonehenge in the Realm of Darkness and stop Drakel from absorbing the power of the Darkeri and sacrificing Sky. Once he does, he will become the Doombringer.

Lately, I've been writting down a level thirteen dark spell, which allows me to open a portal into the Realm of Darkness. However, I've been putting in some holy related magic into the spell to make it human-way portal. That why we can enter the portal and the Heartless within the realm cannot leave.

We are setting everything up in the Dark Depths. I'm finishing up the final adjustments to my spell. Riku and Terra are just waiting for me along side with Chantal.

The poor girl is even more worried knowing a fate that lies for Sky.

"Okay. I think that should do it." I say.

"Patrick. That is dark magic you're working with. Not to mention a level 13 spell." Serah says.

Serah's right about one thing. I've never performed a level 13 spell. I'd just begun to master level 10. "We only have little time left, Serah. There's no other choice." I join in with Riku, Terra and Chantal. "You boys ready?"

Riku and Terra are ready.

The three of us gets into position, standing in the form of a triangle. Serah and Chantal stands aside, watching from a safe distance. I place the Hexicon in the center of the triangle, then we all begin channeling dark magic. I begin the spell.

"In terra ventus, ignis aqua. Legio tenebrae in virtute sua. Aperire portal ad tenebras. Concede nobis ut obturarent comnlunisque salutis intersit meticulosa nocte." Dark clouds take the skies, and begins to swirl, the eye nearly above the Hexicon. "Animi lunae radiant ardentibus solem. Semita tenebris lucem aperirentur. Fide, spe, fiducia et caritate, ut auferatis malum de potestate Crepusculi!"

Lightning strikes. Serah and Chantal become nervous at the results. Darkness forms above the Hexicon, growing larger. "I do not like this." Serah says.

Terra, Riku and I being to struggle to hold the dark spell. "Come on...Come on!" I say, struggling to maintain the spell. The spell is hardly continuing it's process, so I repeat the chant again.

"In terra ventus, ignis aqua. Legio tenebrae in virtute sua. Aperire portal ad tenebras. Concede nobis ut obturarent comnlunisque salutis intersit meticulosa nocte. Animi lunae radiant ardentibus solem. Semita tenebris lucem aperirentur. Fide, spe, fiducia et caritate, ut auferatis malum de potestate Crepusculi!"

The portal begins to form. It grows fifteen feet high and five feet long. Once the spell is complete, the three of us collapse, on our knees, in exhaustion. Serah and Chantal approaches. Serah helps out Riku and Terra while Chantal helps me stand.

"I'm fine. That spell took a lot of my energy." I say. Once I'm on my feet, I stand in front of Serah and the boys. "All right. We're going in."

"Please be careful, big brother. this 'Doombringer' sounds extremely dangerous." Serah says.

"I'll be fine. No need to worry about me." I say.

With best of luck, Chantal and I enter the dark realm.

* * *

The Realm of Darkness is just as dark and horrifying as I remembered. Can't believe it's been two months already since I was last here to stop Rasputin and the Shadowmoon. Now I'm here to stop them once again from summoning the Doombringer.

Chantal seems afraid. No surprise, this is the Realm of Darkness. Home to the Heartless.

"You ready for this?" I ask her.

"I'm scared." Chantal says.

"You'll be fine. Just stay on your feet and close to me." I say.

I move on ahead. Chantal just looks at me like I suggested to do something scandalous. "O-okay..."

We make our way through the dark realm. But we didn't come unnoticed. Drakel meditates in the ritual cirlce in the stonehenge, with Mal'ganis by his side.

"The girl and the LeiShen...they are here. They're coming." Drakel says.

"Shall I stop them, Drakel?" Mal'ganis asks.

"No. I will deal with them myself." Drakel stands. "You go and keep the others hidden."

"Yes, master." A dark corridor appears and Mal'ganis walks through it, disappearing into the darkness.

From the Valley of Darkness, where I had my battle against Hunter of the Dark, Dark Hide, we have found a path that leads us to a dark, dense forest. Perhaps we'll find the Stonehenge in here.

Our journey isn't very peaceful. At the very entrance, we have already encountered countless Heartless. Chantal is pretty scared. She's never seen this many Heartless and she's in the the Realm of Darkness for that matter. I cut down any of the Shadows that leaps toward us. The Darkballs and Neoshadows are a hard case. I throw a couple of my level five magic spells on them. And on hard cases, the level seven Twilight spell: Chaotic Fusion.

In one direction, several Wizards are firing their magics at us. "Look out!" Chantal warns me.

But I came prepared. I focus on working the Hexicon spell: Moonlight Mirror. "Manata eya-kah. Shato modamoes!"

A mirror of darkness appears right in front of me. The mirror absorbs the spells the heartless threw on us then reflects back in twilight magic, twice as big for each spell. The reflective spells destroyed each of the wizards.

Chantal screams. I look at the direction she's facing to see Neoshadows leaping towards me. "Too slow!" My body coats in dark energy and I dash slash each of the Heartless with Shadow Dash. Chantal is pretty speechless. One second, I'm next to her, the next, she sees me zigzagging at high speed, all she sees of me is a trail of darkness, then the very next second after that, I'm past all those Neoshadows and they have all been destroyed.

"Wow..." Chantal is pretty amazed.

"Let's hurry on ahead before anymore comes." I say.

Realizing I'm right, Chantal runs with me.

We didn't get too far into the forest when the Heartless starts attacking us again. This time, I fight in one of my Command Styles, Elemental Mastery. Chantal is pretty surprised to see me wielding six Keyblades, one of the each elements: Fire, wind, water, ice, earth and arcane.

My attacks are swift and brutal. I down Heartless three times faster, since it is an Advanced Command Style.

Once I unleash its full power, I wiped out over two hundred of the Heartless. Even so, there are still thousands at large. Chantal checks her phone. "This is bad. We only have twenty minutes until midnight. At this rate, we'll never make it in time."

Chantal is right. Even if we reach to the Stonehenge, it would already be midnight. There's just too many Heartless. "Then we'll make time." I say.

Chantal wonders what I meant, she's about to find out.

All of the Shadows, Invisibles and Neoshadows come at us. I cast a large holy forcefield to hold them back. As the Heartless attacks the barrier, my Keyblades floats above me, as I open the Hexicon to a level ten arcane spell.

"Oh ma ka ruina! Fel maka ohlu!" Magic forms into a clock with ahead me and the two Keyblades act like the hands. They spin, accelerating at high speed. "See ma azu. Kaza deamo-sah." I start floating inching from the ground as the arcane energy flows through me. The forcefield begins to crack as the Heartless attacks. Chantal worrys as she hides right behind me. "Delta! Jin-do! Seeka! Storm! Freza! Yojo!"

The spell is complete but it is yet to be ready to be unleashed. The keyblades begin to slow down. The barrier shatters and the Heartless leaps towards us. Chantal screams in fear. The Keyblades begin to stop. I raise my hands over my shoulders. The very second the Keyblades land on the twelve, they stopped and I snap my fingers.

A large ring of arcane energy blasts in all directions, extending in a very large radius. The very second the ring passes, each of the Heartless freezes in place. On the ground. In the air. Doesn't matter. They're all frozen in time.

Chantal expects to be assaulted by thousands of Heartless, but nothing comes. She takes a peek to notice all the Heartless have stopped, literally stopped. "What? ...What did you do?"

I turn facing Chantal. "I unleashed Stop Time. And now the Heartless are frozen." I say.

"Wow. That's amazing!" Chantal says.

"I am not one who falls into arrogance...But it is indeed amazing." I say.

* * *

The Stonehenge is empty and quiet. All there is are the Darkeri and Sky. The strangest thing is that Drakel is no where around.

Chantal and I have the place within our sight, but we didn't rush right in...Well, I didn't. Chantal on the other hand tried bursting in, but I had to stop her, even if I had to get physical. I know the Shadowmoon too well, if we rush right in recklessly, they'll have a trap set for us.

We draw close until we're behind one of the stone pillars. We see Sky shackled to the ground, right in front of the between pillars of the Darkeri of Despair and Vengeance.

I throw a few shadow knives to trigger any traps. None appears, then I give Chantal the okay sign. Just like that, the girl sprints in for her Sky. But she suddenly stopped when she gets called out.

"You!" She looks to see it's the Darkeri of Greed. "You're that lady who cheated me! You still owe me 50,000 munny for that bet!"

"Oh, shut the hell up you moron!" The Darkeri of Anger says. "Nobody cares about your stupid bets. It's so obvious that YOU were cheating as well!" His yelling certainly gives away that he's the Anger.

"Well, I know I care about that pretty little slut." Drakeri of Lust says. "I'm going to enjoy giving her lots of attention." He chuckles with delight, earning a Keyblade impaling the stone just inches from his face.

"Even though you're a lust demon, you are worse then the Abduction Agency." That's really saying something since I've seen many things from that group of animals I wish I could have unseen.

"Hey! You're that LeiShen prince I've been hearing about!" The Darkeri of Vengeance says. "I swear! When I get out of here! I will make you pay for what your arrogant father did to me!"

"Nice to meet you all..." I say sarcastically.

Chantal is on her knees in front of Sky. "Sky..."

Sky looks up at Chantal. "Chantal?." He looks at her as if he's seeing a ghost. "You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

"Exactly what I said." I say as I walk around Sky, until I'm right behind him. "But she's become quite stubborn. How ironic, that coming from a shy girl."

I summon my Keyblade, point it directly at the lock to the chains. "I heard you were poisoned...I thought you were dead." Sky says.

"It was...really painful, but Patrick he save me." Chantal says.

"Yeah, and gotta say. Not a fan of that Violet character. I almost believed she's the Darkeri of Anger's daughter." I say. Speaking of the devil, he is not too pleased to hear that. Not at all.

I use my Keyblade to unlock Sky. Just like that, the chains vanish. Sky struggles to get back on his feet. Being all chained up really tightened his muscles. Just when he's sitting up, we hear Chantal's screams. Worried, we look to see that she's further away then she was, with Drakel holding her in place, with one of his glaive blades right at her throat.

"My, my. How unexpected for you to drop on by." Drakel says. "But I must admit, I was hoping you'd come. Didn't want you to miss this...special event."

Sky tries to help Chantal, but I stop him then step forth. "Leave Chantal alone, Drakel. This is between you and me."

"You correct, but at the same time, you are wrong." Drakel triggers the blades to return into his hand guards, the shoves Chantal. She stumbles at first, then runs towards us. Chantal hides right behind me. "This was suppose to be a...well, a family reunion."

I raise an eyebrow hearing that. "What are you babbling about?" I ask.

"Why don't you ask your demon friend. After all...we are siblings." Drakel says.

I slightly gasp hearing that. Chantal and I look at Sky, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Sky says.

Then Chantal speaks for Sky. "Yeah! Vincent is Sky's brother!"

"I can't say that I'm surprised. After all, you were only an infant when I was around." Drakel says.

"He's trying to get into your head." I tell Sky, not even looking at him. "Don't listen to a word he's saying. He's lying."

Drakel chuckles. "Is that what you think, LeiShen? ...Well, I can't blame you. But..." Drakel reaches into his pocket, taking out a small photo. "Sky...take a look at this...and tell me if I'm lying."

Drakel tosses it like a shuriken. Sky catches it. He and Chantal take a look at it. To their surprise, it's a picture of Sky, as a baby, with young Vincent and his parents. But what's different of this photo, it has a middle child with silver hair and a cane. Not for support, but for a way to see.

"This is...my family." Sky says.

"But...Drakel is in it." Chantal says.

"Indeed I am." Drakel says. "I am the middle child of your family. And if you still don't believe me, ask our brother Vincent...if you can make it out alive that is." I growl hearing that part. Sky and Chantal look at Drakel, speechless. They still cannot believe it. "My parents never loved me. I was born with a blind disability, and they hated me for it. They never actually wanted to have a...disabled freak in the family." Chantal actually feels sorry for Drakel. "Twenty years ago, they threw me in a sack and tossed me into the city river, just to get rid of me. So they could have a 'normal' family."

"But you survived. Because the Shadowmoon found you." I say.

"You are correct." Drakel says. "From that day, I swore vengeance against those who betrayed me. I even turned Sky into the demon he is now."

Sky and Chantal gasp hearing that. "But...that's not true. It was Kaylee and it was a mistake."

"Yes, but it was a mistake for a reason!" Drakel says.

From hearing that, I realize what he means. "You...you set the whole thing up."

"You are correct." Drakel says. "For years, I have planned to summon the Doombringer. I needed the Demon Soul to do it, so Sky and Kaylee were the perfect pawns to my game."

Sky and Chantal are sadden to hear this, even though Sky doesn't show it at all. "Just what kind of monster would do this to his own flesh and blood? You do realize how miserable Sky is being half demon!" I say.

"Indeed I do. But I can see why you side with them. After all, I did poison your friend." Drakel says.

"You poisoning Chantal is one thing, but this is different!" I say. Drakel is silent, then ends up laughing. Quietly at first then loudly. Even the Darkeri of Anger shouts at him to shut up. "Just what is so funny?"

"You seriously don't know, do yea?" I shook my head. "Well, I can't say this is unexpected. After all, the poison was never meant to be detected." Just what the heck is he talking about? "Six months ago, after Rasputin finished off Aqua. He was planning to use her to lure you to the Heartless."

"I know that. He told me everything." I say.

"But he didn't tell you what happened before that...did he?" Drakel asks.

[Flashback]

 _Zaela and Wingul are carrying Aqua's unconscious body into the battle arena within the Chaos Mountain in the Realm of Darkness. Their plan was to lure me here, using Aqua as bait, so they would release Ragnarok. Once the body is set, a dark corridor appears, with Drakel walking right out of it._

 _"What are you doing here, Drakel? You're suppose to be in hiding." Zaela says._

 _"I'm well aware of Rasputin's orders." Drakel says. "But I heard we're going on with the plan."_

 _"I'm afraid you can't be apart of the event." Wingul says._

 _"I'm not here for that. I just thought we could add a little...sizzle to the steak." Drakel says._

 _Wingul and Zaela don't question it. Drakel approaches Aqua, until his shadow casts over her. He takes out a syringe, which is contained with a bloody red fluid, and begins to inject her with it._

[Flashback ends]

I am breathless. Flushed. Turning pale.

Normally I wouldn't believe at what Drakel is saying, but it makes since despite what Yuna said back on the Islands, when she believed that her contain was caused by some kind of poison.

"That is why your friend can no longer walk! And the reason you didn't detect it is because the poison dissolves into the bloodstream, not even the best mechinaries can detect it. And the best part is there is no cure, and whenever she tries to fight it, she'll suffer immense pain that burns like the fires of Hell."

I can feel my blood boiling, all of my emotions turning into rage. Yelling, I charge at Drakel. I swing my Keyblade, hard and fast, but Drakel dodges each of them. This man made me man and I'm doing everything I can to make him feel pain. To know my suffering.

Drakel punches me on the side of my face, then my stomach and kicks me by the side. Knocking me down. Sky and Chantal worry about me, but they should be more worried about themselves.

"Give into your power, brother." Drakel says, facing Sky. "Unleash your inner demon."

"You are not my brother!" Sky says angrily.

Sky charges at Drakel, throwing a couple of fists and kicks at him. Drakel fights back as well, only he's repeating the same moves Sky's doing, like a mirror. Sky's attacks end up being blocked or parried, then Drakel sweeps him off his feet.

Drakel stands over Sky, a feet on his chest and keep him down, then the blades on his left Glaive pop out. Drakel pulls his arm back, about to attack Sky, but suddenly change plans and use his attack to deflect the Twilight Orb coming at him. I charge right at him, attacking.

Drakel activates his right glaive and attacks make. Our weapons parry and clash. None of them give us any harm. Drakel is fast, even more then any foe I ever encountered.

"So you turned your own brother into a demon! Just to sacrifice him to summon the Doombringer!" I avoid Drakels strikes, then sweep kick, which he jumps, then cast several fire spells. Drakel deflects each of the fireballs then I charge at him, where our weapons clash. "You're just as soulless as Rasputin!"

"Well my lord was right about you. You are just as ignorant and arrogant as the rest of your kind." Drakel says. "You cannot deny true power of all worlds!"

Drakels Glaives glows in dark radiance, then does several swift strikes. I have trouble avoiding them then once he hits me, I'm knocked back and I fall unconscious.

Drakels blades return into the glaive guards. He slowly approaches to my body. Chantal is now worry once she sees him taking out a syringe, containing the same red fluid he injected in Aqua. "Once I inject you with this, you will end up in the same condition as your precious Aqua." Chantal gasps hearing that. "Then I will lay waste to all worlds in the realm in between, and you will watch them all suffer...you will be too powerless to save them."

Drakel is right in front of me. He's about to inject the syringe, until he gets hit in the head. "Get away from him!" Chantal strikes him as hard as she can muster with the cane she had back when she was recovering. She hit him hard all right, the cane even broke and shattered, sadly it didn't do any damage to him. Drakel even acted like he didn't feel a thing.

Realizing her attack didn't work, Chantal suddenly regrets it. She swallows hard, hiding the reminds of the cane behind her back while chuckling nervously.

Drakel grabs Chantal by the throat, lifting her of her feet and against the wall. Chantal struggles, for Drakel is choking her. Even sky is worried, seeing his friend in danger. "Foolish girl, do you honestly think you can harm me?" Drakel tightens his grip. "I beginning to wonder why Violet even bothered with you."

Chantal's face begins to turn blue, for she begins to suffer asphyxiation. "Drakel!" Drakel turns to facing Sky, who is on his feet, angry. "You leave Chantal alone!"

Sky is growling, shouting in rage. Drakel senses dark magic being unleashed from Sky. He's about to enter his demon form. Bloody red eyes and fangs. Also has a black wing coming out from his left shoulder and some black marks on his hands and chin.

In a burst of speed, Sky charges and slams into Drakel. Drakel loses his grip on Chantal. The girl lands on the ground, gasping and coughing for air.

Sky smashes Drakel to the ground. Now he stands by, waiting for Drakels next move. Drkael gets back on his feet, cracking his neck. "Humph...Not bad, brother." Drakel says, smirking. Sky growls in his half demonic distorted voice. Drkael begins channeling dark power. "Revos ill ok mordanas archim maz naztheros! Archim xi ante maz-re mishun te nagas!"

Drakel enters his demon form, which is the same as Sky only he has two wings, shirtless with markings on his chest, and corrupt purple magic on his blindfold, right where his eye sockets would be.

Sky and Drakel are in locked combat. Chantal watches everything, she's is in a mix of terrified and amazed. The one thing she cannot believe is what Sky did back there. He saved her from Drakel, he even entered his demon form just to stop him. Now she hopes that Sky can defeat him. Sure, Sky is tough, but Drakel is dangerous, and his demontic form is more powerful.

Now they take their battle to the skies. Sky was fast, but Drakel is faster. And he's not even using his Glaive's.

The Dark Moon is close to its highest point. It's only one minute until midnight. Drakel is well aware the ritual must happen now. He needs to act fast. Drakel grabs Sky by the chest and dives, with Sky in front. The impact to the ground was pretty fierce.

Sky is hurt pretty bad, even Chantal screams. Sky falls unconscious, and his demonic form ends. Drakel leaps right to the ritual circle in the middle of the Stonehenge, and midnight comes.

A beam of darkness bursts out of the dark moon and onto Drakel. Chantal rushes to my head, shaking me. "Hey! Wake up, get up Patrick!"

Drakel begins the dark ritual.

"Manach sheek-thrish! Fel shaka lyokcha! Akim'Kurai! Arach Kyree!"

The darkness and powers of the Darkeri siphons right out of their bodies, and Drakel absorbs all of it. The darkness slowly lifts Drakel from the ground. "Yes! ...Yes! The power of the Darkeri!" Chantal shakes me harder, until I eventually awaken. Even though I'm up, I still feel like I'm having a nightmare. "And now...I shall absorb the Demon Soul!" Dark massive dark orbs appears in Drakels hands. "Uulwi ifis halahs. Gag erh'ongg w'ssha."

A massive blast hits Sky. Sky screams in agony and pain. "Sky!" Chantal shouts.

I'm just watching the whole thing in worry. "Oh dear. This is bad."

This is indeed bad. Once the Demon Soul is absorbed, Sky is dead, and Drakel turns completely dark. He shouts fierce as the dark powers flows through him. Violently. Overwhelming. He swiftly grows in size, becoming enlarged.

The Doombringer has come.


	9. The Doombringer

**A/N: The Doombringer has been summoned. This is not good for all worlds in the realm between. But it's no good for Chantal either since Sky has been sacrificed. The final battle has come, and the faith of all worlds lies on who will be victorious.**

* * *

"Five of a kind! I win!" Yuffie is playing poker once again with Leon in the game. She just won with five of a kind, but everyone else isn't convinced she won fairly. "What? I didn't cheat this time."

"Yeah, that's hard to believe after the last time you played." Cid says. Which was six months ago and she cheated to win five times in a row.

"Let's just make sure." Tifa gets up, slowly approaching Yuffie.

Yuffie nervously slides away. "I-I'm telling the truth! I didn't cheat!"

Tifa has her hands on Yuffie, but everyone freezes when they hear thunder. It's nothing like a thunderstorm. It sounds more...apocalyptic. "What was that?" Leon asks.

Everyone rushes outside. It's just as they feared. The skies are red and cloudy, shooting red lightning. And it's raining green meteors. The end of the world has come.

Serah is on alert with the apocalypse that's happening in the Dark Depths. What's worse, something is coming out of the dark portal. It's large and dark. With one step, the world shakes. The demon is large, thirty feet tell, muscular, massive demon wings, purple and black with green markings on its chest, face, hands and legs, along with the symbol of Chaos on its chest.

The Doombringer.

Searh gasps horrified seeing this monster.

"Tremble mortals and despair! Doom has come to this realm!"

The Doombringers voice is deep, echoing and demonic. A triple threat. The Doombringer begins march. Serah cannot believe this is happening. She actually thought I would be able to stop the ritual. But it's been done instead.

Serah looks to see Chantal and I are coming out, with Sky dead on my back. "What happened?" Serah asks.

I groan in irritation. "We made it before the ritual begun, but Drakel was pretty cunning."

Serah notices how upset Chantal is, as she looks at Sky on my back. "This guy...is this that Sky person I've been hearing about?" Serah notices he's not alive. "Is he..."

"He's actually unliving. He's still alive, but does not have much time." I say. "But we have more depressing matters at hand. We need to defeat the Doombringer."

"How are we gonna do that?" Serah asks.

"In Rasputins dark Hexicon, I learned a way to dispel the ritual spell. Are Sora, Riku, Aqua and Mickey here?" I ask.

"Sora, Riku and the king are, but Aqua's still on the islands. But I think Kairi came as well." Serah says.

"That'll do. Have them gather in Merlin's house, immediately! Tell Terra and Ventus to meet us there as well." I say.

We all hurry to the city while Serah calls for Sora and the others. The Doombringer arrives at the entrance to the Bailey from the Castle Gates ruins. The entry is too small for him, for he breaks the wall down to enter the city. When Serah, Chantal and I arrive, I am upset to see the wall broken.

"Oh man! Not again! This is exactly why we left an opening!" I say.

While the Doombringer roams around the city, we hurry to the Square Central to Merlins place.

The path is long an hard. But on the way, a large green meteor crashes right in front of us. Luckily we stopped, but the meteor hasn't. Surprisingly, the meteor turns into a huge rock golem that burns in green flames.

"What the hell is THAT!?" I ask, astonished.

The large demon roars and slams it fist on us, but we dodge out of the way. I hand Sky to Serah, so I can fight, then I summon my Keyblades.I fight the demon. When it slams once again, I jump, land and run on its arm, then attack from its head. The demon staggers. I leap back while casting Waterja on it, and the demon crumbles and falls apart.

Once it's defeated, we hurry to Merlins.

The Doombringer reaches to the Front Doors of the Radiant Garden Castle. He begins channeling unholy magic. "Ab exilio reversus sum, aperi ostium ab imis tenebris. Sinite hoc legionem invadere regnum, ubi omnia convertet in nihilum!" A dark circle appears, with it a massive Spire of Desecration appears. Once it's complete, it bursts a corruptive beam into the air, opening a large portal.

With it, countless Demons, of different types, come right out.

* * *

Sora, Terra, Riku, Kairi, Ventus and Mickey all wait at Merlins.

They all got a message from Serah telling them to immediately head for Merlins for an emergency meeting. What is it you may wonder? They have absolutely no idea, but they will find out soon enough.

I burst the door open, and as soon as Serah and Chantal are in, I immediately close it. "Oh, good. We're all here." Serah places Sky on the couch, Chantal just stays by his side, worried.

"What's going on, Patrick?" Sora asks.

"It's a long story but there's only little time for explanations. Just know that the Doombringer has come and we must stop him." I say.

"Gosh. How are we gonna do that? It seems so powerful." Mickey says.

"Here's the plan: The Doombringer was summoned by a ritual spell. There is a way to dispel it." I explain. "On the Doombringer are seven keyholes, one for each Darkeri Drakel absorbed. Once we have weaken him, we unlock the keyholes and stop the Doombringer. But the trick is that we have to unlock them together, roughly all at once."

"Are you crazy? We can't take on that thing. It's too powerful." Ventus says, and Kairi agrees.

"Yes we can. We have the light on our side. If we stand against that monster, we will prevail." I say. I turn to Serah and Chantal. "Serah, you stay here with Chantal. Do everything you can to keep Sky's body alive."

Serah nods then begins her healing.

The second we leave the house, we are horrified at what we're seeing. Everywhere, there are demons swarming all over the world like locusts.

Ugly dogs known as Devilhounds. Hideous armored guardmans with axes known as Felguards. Sexy females with little clothing and wings and whips, Succubus. Pale demons with claws, fangs and wings. Vampires. Flying gray monsters. Gargoyles. And worst of all, the giant enflamed rock golems. Hell Infernals.

"What are those things? Heartless?" Sora asks.

"No. They're probably demons, just like the Doombringer." I say. I look around until I find a large beam forming a portal not too far. "There! Come on!"

He hurry to the location where the portal is taken place. Countless demons stand in our way. Fighting at them first is hard since we know nothing about them, as he progress, we cut them down. The Infernals are the hardest since they're heavily armored, ironic since they're not the ones wearing armor.

We finally make it to the castle Front Doors. The Desecration that controls the portal is large. Attempting to destroy it is pointless.

The Doombringer turns, looking down at us. "Guardians of the Light. You dare stand before the Doombringer?"

I step forward. "Yes! We do! I am Patrick! Grand Keyblade Master and former prince of the LeiShen!" I gesture to everyone standing behind me. "And we all stand together to protect all worlds, Kingdom Hearts and the light or die trying!"

"Brave words, nothing but false hope. Excepted from a member of the royal family. So be it! Your foolish crusade has come to an end, mortals! The Legion comes, and with it, the echoes of Doom will resound across this realm and all who live may hear them and despair!"

All of us summon our Keyblades, I summon both of mine. I'm going Dual-wielding! With a battle shout, all at once, we charge at the Doombringer and engage in combat.

We focus on attack by its feet, through sometimes, we jump it and delivery powerful strikes on the chest. The Doombringer punches. Seeing his attack, we dodge out of the way and ends up smashing the ground with a quake in its wake.

I strike hard on the hand with Soulstroke Spin, turning my Keyblades into a staff and doing spin strikes enhanced in Twilight Energy. The Doombringer stands straight then begins casting Doomfire. "Ignibus ure fatis!"

A large orb of living green fire appears, sending a trail of flames coming right at each of us. I focus on taking care of the fire, trying to wash it all away with a mix of my holy and water spells.

Ventus performs some swift slashes on the Doombringers right leg. After the fifth strike, the Doombringer groans in pain, then Riku and Terra performs a heavy, cross slash. An explosion of earth and darkness forms in the aftermath, and the Doombringer falls onto one knee.

Once I brought down the Doomfire, I focus on attacking the Doombringer, as does everyone else. The Doombringer takes our hits very well at his weaken state. Sora and I stand back as we begin channeling our holy powers.

"By the power of the light!" Sora says.

"We will banish the evil!" I say.

We both unleash beams of light in the air, unleashing Heavenly Crusader as dozen beams of light rain down heavily on the Doombringer. The Doombringer groans in pain as he tries to block the light with his arm. Only blocks a few. Once the spell is over, the Doombringer gets back on his feet.

"This world as already succumbed to my corruption, insects!" The Doombringer begins to channel dark magic. "And with it, you will all burn!"

"Everyone! Defensives!" I shout.

Everyone gathers behind Riku and I. We both combine our Holy and Dark shields. The Doombringer unleashes countless waves of darkness, powerful and massive. Our barriers hold them off, but after the fifth wave, we struggle to maintain our defensives.

The Doombringer ends his dark spell. "Your tenacity are admirable, but meaningless against the face of the Legion!" The Doombringer says.

Ventus, Kairi and Mickey attack the legs. Terra and I give Sora and Riku a boost, so they can jump high and attack the Doombringer. The Doombringer sees them coming, he punches Sora, stopping him, but Riku made it through and hits him in the head.

The Doombringer didn't suffer much, but he is not happy. "Gaze into the eyes of the Doombringer!"

The fiery dots on the Doombringers blindfold unleashes Death Gaze, beams of unholy energy shooting right out of the corruptive magic eyes. "Look out!" Riku warns us.

We all scattered, running away to avoid the Death Gaze. "Ventus! Mickey! Aim for the head!" I shout.

"Gotcha!" Ventus says, and Mickey nods understanding.

Ventus throws his Keyblade in a Wind Raid, Mickey jumps high, I jump and start running up the castle, landing on the lowest tower. I morph my two Keyblades into a bow, then start firing twilight enhanced lasers directly at the head. Once Mickey is high enough, he strikes at the head, at the same time Ventus Keyblade and my laser arrows hits the Doombringers head.

The Doombringers Death Gaze becomes interrupted by the head on, literally head one, assault. "I grow tired of this pointless game, mortals!" The Doombringer channels unholy magic. "Cum vires chaos hoc mundo reighs incursio infernalis region! Ex tenebrosam abyssum opaca et improbus oriuntur servire legione!" The Doombringer opens a dark rift right next to the Spire of Desecration, and Heartless and few Demons come right out of it constantly. "Now look upon the endless forces of the Legion and know that your folly resistance is but futile!"

I leap off from the tower, turning my weapon back into dual Keyblades. I slam right in front of the rift, destroying all the Shadows and Devilhounds with a Quake Impact. "This world will not fall so easily, demon!" I shout at the Doombringer. I fight on attacking anymore dark forces coming from the rift. "It may have give into the darkness once, but its people will not give up without a fight! FOR RADIANT GARDEN!"

The Shadows leap towards me, but I strike them as they come. The Felguard slams his axe, but I dodge then stab it right in the chest, killing it.

Terra summons boulders then sends them flying directly at the Doombringer. Two hit him in the chest and one manages to reach his head. The battle grows fierce-some, I even begin to struggle to hold the enemy back against the rift. Mickey lends me a hand.

"You will never escape the endless corruption of the darkness!" The Doombringer unleashes a defying ground all over the field of battle. The dark magic weakens us, while it strengthens the Heartless and Demons.

"The Demon is trying to weaken us! We must dispel the corruption!" Riku says.

Kairi and I work on combining our water and holy magic. We both sent a shot of light and water in the air. It explodes, causing it to rain holy water that cleanses away the defile.

Once that is done, I return to help Mickey hold off the reinforcements coming from the rift. Terra jumps high onto the demons back, he hits the demon hard with his Meteor Clash. The Doombringer groans in pain. The impact focuses him to fall to one knee. Sora and Riku runs up the knee and strike the Doombringer in the face.

The Doombringer roars in aggression. We all look at him, cautious. "I think we just made him mad." Ventus says.

"ENOUGH!" The Doombringer begins channeling Hell's Oblivion. "Your meaningless struggle! ENDS! HERE!"

Seeing all that fire and dark energy he's gather, I can tell how this will end. "Everyone! Take cover!"

Terra and I slam our Keyblades to the ground, creating large barrier of earth. Everybody takes cover from behind, then the Doombringer unleashes Hell's Oblivion.

A massive explosion of dark fire is unleashed, expand through the world, burning everything. It passes us, and the earth barrier crumble the second it burns. Hell's Oblivion spreads very wide, almost half of the entire world.

We all lay unconscious, then slowly recover. I look to see what has happened All the grass and trees burned into nothing. The castle building crumbles into bits. What's worse is the Doombringer. His purple skin turns read, more markings and demon wings enhanced in flames.

This is beyond bad. I get on my feet. "I'll hold him off! Recover as quickly as you can!"

I charge in and attack. While I'm charging, the Doombringer summons a massive burning sword. He strikes and I block his attack. The attack is heavy and hard, I can barely hold my guard.

The Doombringer cackles. "Oblivion comes, LeiShen! This pathetic world has already been shattered by my power! Give up!"

I repel his attack. "NEVER!" Then I strike at his feet with swift slashes. "As long as I draw breath! The Shadowmoon will NEVER prevail!, Drakel!"

The Doombringer and I at in locked combat. He sends massive heavy strikes while I'm swift and evasive. During my evasion, I send powerful spells at the Doombringer. The Doombringer gives an undercut, then I block it, holding the attack in place.

"NOW!" I shout. Sora and the others leap towards the Doombringer and strike. The Doombringer realizes my plan, but is too late to react. In all places, they strike against the Doombringer. While he's staggering, I delivery light-speed Twilight enhance strikes right in the chest. "Give him everything you've got! We almost have him!"

The Doombringer struggles to fight back with all of us assault him at once. He blocks most of the attack. The second he's vulnerable, we all attack him at the exact sametime with our most powerful attacks.

The Doombringer shouts in pain, falling on his knees. "Together! One more attack!" I say.

Sora, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Mickey and Terra gather around me. I begin channeling twilight energy, summoning a trinity circle, but instead of a trinity of three, it' a trinity of seven. One in the center and six others surrounding it.

The others take their place. All of us raise our Keyblades, I raise both of mine together as one, then begin channeling Ultimate Trinity.

"Vocamus cunctisque utriusque lucem a tenebris. In Doom bringer venit, ut deferrent ligna non nisi quam insanum."The magic powers within all of us gathers and shoot right out of our Keyblades, forming right above me. "Hodierna fractis et nostris patimur sua pernicie contendisse. Pugnemus cum labore, postremo spe nostra protectione suscipimus." The Doombringer gets back on his feet, look at us. He wonders what we're doing, then realizes once the magic of twilight above me begins to form into a heart. "Lux omnia nobis aer aquam noster calor cula sæculórum. Hoc potentiam, victoriam rursus pellat tenebras legionisque cognoscitur. Nam quantum mali sit bonum virtus, cum sint infinita ante cor unum!"

The ground rumbles as all the power, from not just the seven of us, but the power from all the hearts in the whole realm. The heart shines bright in Twilight energy, then unleashes a massive blast into the sky. The Doombringer looks at it, worried.

"No! ...No!" The blast goes as far as the eye can see. Right above the Doombringer, a small star shined, then that blast rains down heavily and impacted on the demon. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The blast overwhelms him, completely sealing him within the twilight energy. The seven of us struggle to maintain all the unstable power we are holding. After a while, we finally realized it. The blast still goes on the Doombringer, until it reaches its end.

The seven of us are on our knees, existed as Ultimate Trinity drained our energy. The Doombringer stands in place, charred and frozen like a statue. We all look up at the monster. Soon enough, it groans and falls back, causing a large quake upon impact, like a large tree.

I get back on my feet. "Come on. It's now or never." I say.

Everybody realizes I'm right. Everyone gets back on their feet, mainly in exhaustion. We get into positions. Mickey in front of the head. Sora and Riku taking the shoulders. Kairi and Ventus by the feet, and Terra on the right waist. I stand on one of the remaining castle towers to get a direct shot on the chest.

We aim our Keyblades, the tip of them enhanced in light. The seven keyholes form and appear all over the Doombringers body, the chest as the biggest. With the power of the Keyblades, we unlock the keyholes, all at once. It takes over a minute for the power of the Keyblade to seep into the Keyblades, then we all hear the multiple clicks.

The Doombringer is done.

* * *

All over the world, everybody comes out of the rubble, from hiding. Leon. Yuffie. Cloud and Tifa. Even Serah and Chantal, coming from the partly destroyed ruins of Merlin's house.

They all can't believe what they're seeing. The sky is nighttime dark once again. The raining Infernal meteors have stopped. And the large portal in the sky bringing demons to this world vanished, along with all the remaining Demons that roams around the once peaceful city.

The large puddle of light, that was once the Doombringer, begins to shrink. Me and the others stand together, watching the Doombringer leaving this realm. The light reduces to a man size puddle. Once it fades, only Drakel's unconscious body remains.

Drakel moans, he begins to regain conscious. First he's on his hands and knees, this just his knees. Drakel feels himself, worrying "W-what." He's different. He's no longer the Doombringer. Just the blind Demon Hunter he's become. "No! No-no-no-no-NO! All that power...gone!" Drakel looks down in shame, then faces at me. "You! This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Drakel gets back on his feet, breathing heavily in rage. "I'm gonna make you pay!"

Drakel shouts in rage and agony as he enters his demon form. Drakel still has Sky's soul within him, I can sense it. Everyone is pretty shocked to see him. They all summon their Keyblades, positioned to fight. But I hold a hand out, ordering them to stop. "No! ...I'll handle him myself."

I gather my remaining power, unleashing it all by entering Twilight's Dawn, then I summon my two Keyblades.

This is it. The final battle.

Drakel charges toward with a yell. I get into my defense position, blocking with my Keyblades, then shielding myself with the wings. Drakel slams right at me, but I remain in form, barely even slid back an inch. I repel Drakel, then immediately, I begin attacking him. Drakel suffers a few attacks, then strikes back to block.

Our attacks are swift. Once I have both of his claws clashed by my Keyblades, I kick him hard in the stomach, causing him to stagger. I sweep kick, Drakel jumps to avoid. While he's midair, he inhales deeply then exhale a fog of purple smoke.

I block with Holy Shield and the smoke just passes around me. As soon as the smoke clears, Drakel is right at my face, charging. I see him coming but is too late to react. Drakel smash into me, has me pinned down. He's right in my face, growling and chomping. I'm holding him back with my strength and Keyblades.

"YOU!" Drakel reaches into his pocket. "WILL!" He takes out the syringe. "SUFFER!"

Seeing the syringe, I begin to worry. He jams it at me with a rush, but I move my Keyblades to block it. I hold him back, the needle just inches from my face. Drakel growls as he uses all his strength to try and inject me.

I realize this must be the same poison he used on Aqua. I even remember him saying something about injecting me and some condition as Aqua.

Yell in rage, I counterattack while blocking, shattering the needle. The red fluid flies in all directions. Drakel is surprised this happened. His plan to weaken me, like he once did to Aqua, is foiled. Growling, Drakel slams me ground then leaps, soaring high into the air. I quickly recovered and chase after him, while Sora and the others stay back and watch the battle.

Drakel is pretty far. As I draw closer, I forge my two Keyblades into a single χ-blade. I'm about to unleash my full power of Twilight's Dawn. Drakel braces himself for combat. Only the second he does, I split into my light and dark forms.

The light form does Light Aura while the Dark delivers Dark Slicer Dash. Drakel suffers major damages with each strike my forms make. Once that's done, the soar high, merge back into myself, then I dive head-on on Drakel. The second my χ-blade impales him, massive twilight energy bursts out of us.

Then we land right in the middle of the Central Square, unleashing a massive explosion.


	10. Best Night Ever

**A/N: The final chapter for Agent of the Shadows. After a lot of drama and suspense, it ends here and we now focus on the happy ending, even for Chantal despite all she's been through...Oh and Sky as well. Not only that, but a little secret is about to be revealed. Even if the story ends...stick around until after the credits...What's that? What do you mean this is a story and not a movie? YOU'RE FIRED!**

* * *

Serah and Chantal are worried and surprised at the very sight. Right in the middle of the Square Central is a large pillar of purple smoke. They both know, mainly Serah, knows that's the wake of unleashing my Twilight's Dawn Command Style.

Sora and the others rushes into the Square Central from the Front Doors of the castle. As soon as they see the large smoke, they know it's me. The smoke slowly starts to clear. Once it does, everyone gets a close look, holding their breaths. They were wondering who won this battle, and more importantly if I survived the massive blast.

The smoke clears. What they see is Drakel on the ground, on his stomach. He's mostly dead, not breathing but still alive. I'm right above him, my χ-blade impaled right through his chest, and I'm bend down, my head at the tip of the hilt and holding the hilt with both hands.

Slowly, I lift my body straight and release my weapon. I'm out of my Command Style, but the magic creating my χ-blade still remains. I step back to look at Drakel.

"It's over Drakel...The Shadowmoon are now done." Is all I say to him, then I turn and walk away.

Only a few feet away from the body, I am surrounded by my friends. Except for Serah and Chantal. At first they are blank and shocked, then full of enthusiasm. Telling me how amazing that battle was.

I am pleased about their amusements, but I am focused on Chantal, who is on her knees by Sky's body. The voices of Sora and the others are fading until I hear nothing. Then I move them out of the way as I approach to Serah and Chantal. I only stop right next to Serah as I look down at Chantal, who's holding onto Sky, watching his lifeless face.

"What happened?" I ask Serah.

"I couldn't keep the body alive. It was too late." Serah says.

So that's it. Sky is gone for good.

"Sky." Hearing Chantals sorrow tone has my and Serah's attention. Cantal gives Sky a gentle, slow stroke on the cheek. "This...this can't be happening...it just can't." Chantal grabs his hand, holding it close as she slowly releases tears from her eyes. "This is...this is my fault. If I wasn't so shy...I would have..." Serah slowly approaches Chantal. She sits next to her, putting a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, Chantal. I really am." Serah says in a gentle tone.

Chantal turns to Serah, a head on her chest, holding on to Serah as she cries onto her shoulder. Even Serah offers some comfort by hugging the poor girl. "I just wish I could tell him how I feel...I've had a crush on him for so long...I never had the nerve to tell him...Because of my shyness...Why? Why does this have to happen?"

I just stand back, frozen as a statue, as I look at the two and Sky's dead body. As I look, I see myself in Chantal's place and Aqua's coma state body over Sky's dead body.

My rage builds and my knuckles crack as I tighten them into fists. Then I turn and walk. Sora and the other notices my leave and wonders what I am doing, until I stop right in front of Drakel's body.

"P-Patrick? What are you doing?" Rinoa asks.

"What I must do." I say, looking over my shoulder to Rinoa, then I return my attention to Drakel. "You and the rest of your kind have caused too much suffering for the last time!"

Everyone watches me as I begin to take out the Hexicon, flip the pages to the Holy spells, then begin a spell.

"Ex infimo tenebris ad lucem caeli, animam sanguinis innocentis civis siphoned constitutam accersiret Doomorbisque. Per virtutem luminis mandabo χ herbam dimittere Demon est anima ex tenebris obnoxia."

The χ-blade slightly shakes, as the power flows through it. Dark mists form around Drakel, and the χ-blade siphons it all. Absorbing the Demon Soul. Everyone gasps at the sight of this. The suspense is killing them.

I grab the χ-blade by the hilt and remove it from Drakel's body. I hold it, facing up, in front of my face and mutter the chant for the Exorcise spell.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus."

The Darkness leaves the χ-blade from the tip. Once it's completely out, the dark aura vanishes, quickly replaced with a light one. My χ-blade pulses with a soul of light.

I turn then walk by Sora and the others, approaching Serah. "Serah. When did the body die?"

Serah is surprised by my question, which is a weird thing to ask. "Well...about five minutes ago...after that Doombringer was defeated."

"Excellent, then there's still time." I say.

Serah helps Chantal stand up. The girl in mostly sorrow, but also confusion at what I'm doing. I stand right in front of Sky. I pull my χ-blade over my head, shout as I impale it right thought his chest.

Chantal screams horrified. Even though Sky is already dead, she can't believe at what she's seeing." "Patrick! What are you-" Chantal is just about to stop me, but Serah grabs and stops her.

"No. No. No! Wait." Serah tells Chantal to watch and listen. "Listen."

Chantal noises something. While I'm holding the χ-blade in place on Sky's body, I'm muttering the Soul Transference spell, backwards. Chantal is confused. She is wondering at what I'm doing. Once I finish the spell, the soul of light transfers through the χ-blade and into Sky's body.

I remove the χ-blade, leaving a large bloody wound right on Sky's stomach, and then the χ-blade vanishes, turning back into my two Keyblades. Everyone watches in suspense and confusion. "Serah. Aerith. Lend me your healing powers."

"Why?" Serah asks.

"Cause my healing's not strong enough." I say. "Just do it under my command."

Serah and Aerith still doesn't understand, but doesn't question it. On my knees, I take a deep breath and begin Healing Hands.

"Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen." Everyone, excluding Chantal, is confused at what I'm doing, then become astonished to see my hands glow in holy light. "Mu. Ryo. Ju. Son. E. Sai. Nyu. Rai. Kak." Chantal holds onto Serah's arm, in hope that what I'm doing will save Sky. "Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Mu. Ryo. Ju. Son. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen. E. Sai. Nyu. Rai. Kak." My hands glow brighter, but I keep charging the power knowing that chance of reviving death is very slim. "Rin! Mu! Pyo! Ryo! Toh! Ju! Sha! Son! Kai! E! Jin! Sai! Retsu! Nyu! Zai! Rai!" The last two, I say slowly. "Zen...Kak."

Then I quickly place my hands on Sky, letting the pulses of healing energy flow through him. "Now!"

Just like that, Aerith and Serah get on their knees and offer their healing powers on the body. Sky's body becomes radiant. Chantal gasps as she holds her breath. The suspense is killing her. Aerith and Serah begins to struggle, they even groan in pain. I remain fine however.

"Just a little longer. A little more." I tell them.

The three of us maintain the Empowered Healing Hands. Aerith and Serah begun to reach beyond their limits. Once they did, they give up and collapses in exhaustion. Luckily it was enough for me to finish the spell.

The light from both my hands and Sky's body fades. The second it does, the first thing that happens is Sky lets out a groan.

Chantal gasps, astonished for she cannot believe at what she's seeing. I stand and step back so Chantal and take my place. She holds onto Sky. "Sky?"

Sky moans in his sleep, then slightly opens his eyes. His vision is funny, can hardly make out Chantal's face, then it becomes clear. "Ch...Ch...Chan...tal?" Chantal gasps as she smiles. He's alive. "Did you...get a new hairdo?" Yes, Chantal is still in that ponytail Serah put it in.

"SKY!" Chantal dives right in, embracing Sky into her arms. "You're alive!" She shouts in excitement, with some laughs in the end. Even this surprises me, never really seen this side of Chantal before. As she's embracing Sky, she is suddenly aware of what she's doing and her shyness takes over.

Immediately, Chantal lets Sky go, blushing as she clears her throat. "A-and I'm...very happy about that." She tries to sound plain, almost like what she says isn't how she's really feeling. But she is just hiding it.

Serah and Aerith gets back on their feet, then help Sky stand. He's pretty shaken, he even has to lean against Serah to stand. "How are you feeling?" Serah asks him.

"Shaken...but also...enlightened." Sky feels surprised at the enlightened part. He concentrates, trying to enter his demon form. After a minute of trying, nothing happens. Even Chantal is surprised. "I...can't transform. What happened?"

"I used the Exorcise spell to cleanse your soul from the demonic corruption." I explain. "You are officially demon free and human once again."

Sky and Chantal cannot believe at what I'm saying. Sky looks down at his hands. For years he suffered for being half demon, all because of Drakel for using Kaylee on him. "I don't believe it." Sky clinches his hands and looks directly at me. "You're the man! Thanks a ton!"

Everyone else cheers at my accomplishment, only that dies down as soon as he hear a loud gasply roar. We all turn, to see it's Drakel. He's still alive, only his body is flinching in nerves. I summon my two Keyblades, preparing for battle, but Drakel doesn't nothing, only lay there and struggle. Then he speaks in his distorted demonic voice.

"This...is not...over!" He gasps in between his words. "It will...NEVER...be over." I raise an eyebrow hearing that. How could he say that? "There are...are...more...of us. Dozens...Hi...hiding...In the shadows." I gasp hearing this. I know he's trying to deceive me, yet at the same time I know he's trying the truth. "You...will not...find them...all. You...can't...stop them...The Shadow...moon...cannot be...defeated."

Drakel coughs like heck, coughing out blood. Most of us at disgusted. Drakel turns his direction at me, looking at me with those burning alternative eyes. "Mark...my words...LeiShen! ...We will not...rest...until our Lord's...mission is...complete. Soon...you will...breathe your dying...breath. And then...the LeiShen's...will meet...their...end."

There were a couple of gasps and coughs before Drakel finishes his final words. "Long...live...Lord...Rasputin...and the...the Sha...dow...moon."

Drakels head slams flat on the ground. The fires on his blindfold, where his eye sockets would were, fades away. And with it, Drakel breathes his dying breath.

* * *

After that little event, I did a couple of errands. Starting with gathering the remains of the poison that Drakel tried to inject me with, then delivering them to Yuna. I told her and Aqua everything that's happened, what's really causing her walkless conditions. Aqua was devastated to hear that. Yuna is surprised, but know that she has a simple of the poison, she believes that she and her people can engineer an antidote.

I also delivered Sky to the nurses to see if they could fix him up a little. Once he's fully recovered, we take off. I had him delivered to Twilights Town while I take Chantal to the Mysterious Tower to meet my master Yen Sid. We deliver an update of the mission. I told him about the Shadowmoon were still alive, and still all. Everyone Drakel has done and said, I explain it all. Not only that, but I also mentioned the part about the Doombringer and this 'Legion' he commands.

After everything I say, he now speaks his part.

"I see..." Yen Sid says as he strokes his beard. "This is indeed most surprising...but not entirely unexpected. If there is one thing Rasputin is known for it is keeping secrets."

"So you're saying Rasputin knew his end would come, but if the LeiShens still lived, he wanted to keep the Shadowmoon alive so they can fulfill his dark desires." I say.

"It would seem that way. And if what this Drakel person says is true, then that means the situation is far worse then we feared." Yen Sid says.

"But...what about this...Legion that attacked Radiant Garden? Do you know anything about that Master Yen Sid sir?" Chantal asks, a little nervous at talking to a grand master.

Yen Sid looks down, thinking as he strokes his beard. "The Legion...I cannot say I know much about them, but I have heard that name many years ago. If they are as dangerous as you say they are, then that would be the realm is in grave danger."

"Indeed. What should we do, master Yen Sid?" I ask.

"Well, the Legion should be locked away since you defeated the Doombringer, but they will most likely return some other time." Yen Sid says. "Right now, our priority goal is to find the Shadowmoon and put an end to them, before any more damage can be done."

"But...didn't Drakel say there are dozens of them? And they're hiding in the Shadows?" Chantal asks.

"You are right, child. This journey is going to be difficult. But it must be done." Yen Sid says. "I'll leave the fate of the worlds and the light to Sora and the others, while you find the remaining members of the Shadowmoon."

I stand and give a respectful bow. "Yes, master." Then Chantal quickly does the same after seeing my bow.

* * *

Chantal rides on my Hoverbike as I ride through the lane in between. I'm making my way to Radiant Garden to drop Chantal back to her house. All though given the time it is now, I should really be dropping her off at her school. We arrive at the atmosphere of the world and I park right outside the school gates.

Chantal hops off. "So...I guess this is it?" Chantal asks.

"It would seem that way." I say.

Chantal looks down, rubbing her arm nervously. "Um...I just wanted to say...thank you for everything." She looks at me. "Unless it's still too early."

I chuckle a little, remembering when I told her it's bit early to be thanking me, even for saving her life back in Arendelle. "I'd say now is a defiant good time for a thanks. Unless something unexpected happens." Chantal giggles. "Anyways. Good luck on asking out Sky."

Now Chantal is suddenly nervous. "But, what if he says no to me?"

"Chantal. Take it from the guy who's lost many things in his lifetime." I say. "You really shouldn't worry that he will not have the same feelings for you. Because how you're feeling right now is nothing compared to how you will feel if you lose him...for good." Chantal knows it's true, realizing how she felt when he was sacrificed. "Just ask him out. I'm having high hopes for you."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks. And good luck on your journey." Chantal says. "Well...guess this is good-bye then."

"Well it doesn't have to be good-bye. Let's just say...See you later." I say.

Chantal nods in agreement. Next, I start up the Hoverbike then take off. Chantal just watches me leave until I'm long gone, then she turns to the gates. To her surprise, she's greeted by many faces looking at her. Two girls stand by each of her sides.

"Chantal? Who was that guy?"

"That ride was so cool!"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

After hearing that boyfriend comment, her face turns red. Me and her being together, then makes an escape into the school.

Chantal now relaxes one she's in the fountain courtyard. She spends her day mainly focusing on her studies. At the end of the day, she decided to go look for Sky, knowing he hangs around after school for a little while. Tonight is the school dance and she's going to ask him out.

She finds him by the fountain, talking to the other guys. Only her problem is that one of them is her bully, Alexei. She swallows me, then takes a deep breath, remember at what Serah and I told her. She approaches, only earning a hostile look from Alexei.

"What are you doing here, nerd?" Alexei asks.

"I-I..I uh?" Her shyness is overcome, luckily Sky is defending her.

"Hey. Back off, man. She's cool." Alexei softly growl, but backs off anyways. "Hey Chantal. I've been looking for you."

Chantal is now blushing. Sky's been looking for her. "O-oh? Really? ...That's...a funny coincidence. I-I've been looking for you too." As soon as she said it, she suddenly regrets it. "No-not that I've been following you. That would just be weird. What I mean is that...I was...I mean."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Sky says. Chantal freezes up when he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Say, how about we go for a walk?"

"Oh...why. I would love that." Chantal says.

Chantal and Sky goes for a walk around town. Chantal is pretty much blushing the whole time, nervous even. But her nerves slowly settle the longer this 'date' is spent.

Around the shops. The streets. The park.

It all ends up to the Sunset Terrance. Chantal and Sky sit together on the bench. "You know, you were pretty amazing. The way you dive deep into the darkness just to find me. You have quite a wild side, Chantal."

Chantal giggles. "Well, I-I wouldn't say that I do. I mean, I wouldn't have gone far without Patrick's help."

"I can see that." Sky leans his hand back while folding his arms from the back of his head. "I really owe him one for saving me back there." Sky says.

Chantal knows that now is the right time to tell him. "Hey...Sky? There's..." She's looking down in nervousness. "There's something...I've been meaning to tell you."

"Let me guess: You have a massive crush on me?" Sky asks.

"Well...yeah, I do. But..." Chantal realizes what just happened and looks at Sky surprised. "Wait! You knew!?"

"I wouldn't say I knew. Just had a hunch." Sky says.

"Oh..." Now the girl is embarrassed. "What gave away?"

"How you act around me, the blushing, you hardly speak to me...Of course I always thought that's because you're shy." Sky says.

"Not really, I'd say 30% of it." Chantal says. "S-so...do you...you know? Have feelings for me?"

"I kind of do. You are quite a cutie." Chantal blushes and slightly looks away hearing that. "Plus, you are really kind, always helping me even with school. You are quite the sweetheart."

Chantal is fluttered by Sky's comments. "So...there's this dance tonight. You uh...wanna go?"

"Yeah. Sure." Now Chantal is officially happy.

Chantal has to get ready for the dance. As soon as she gets home, she raided her closet, trying to find the perfect dress. Even models a few. However, as she was looking at herself in the mirror, something catches her eye. From the corner of her mirror shows there's a present on her bed.

Chantal certainly didn't except a gift. She walks up to it, slowly opening the present. The first thing she takes out is a letter. She unfolds and reads it.

'Just to make sure we...stay connected.

~Patrick.'

Chantal looks confused, then takes another look inside the present. To her surprise, she reaches in and takes out a Wayfinder, made out of seashells and fashioned into a necklace. She's touched. Nobody has ever given her a gift like this.

She looks at her desk. She figured she could spent a few minutes to write a letter. She sits on her chair, a pen and paper on the desk and gets started.

'How are you? I'm doing great. I told Sky how I feel, and guess what: He really does like me.'

As Chantal's inner voice speaks the letter, we move on to the night of the dance. Where Chantal shows up as beautiful as ever, in an elegant dress. Her hair still in the ponytail and also wearing the Wayfinder.

'I asked him out to the dance. It was the happiest night of my life. Thank you for the encouragement, and give my thanks to Serah as well. Both of you have been so helpful.'

Sky shows up in a tuxedo. He asks Chantal something, but she ends up laughing and gives him an answer.

'The best part was when Sky asked if the tuxedo he's wearing was too much. It was so funny, but I think he looks so handsome in it.'

He also gives her a corsage. Chantal was touched and puts it on her wrist, then they walk into the dance together, arms linked.

'Anyways, I really loved the charm necklace you gave me. If your friend Aqua made it, she's really talented. I also hope you're having the best of luck on your journey. I'm always thinking of you whenever I wear this charm.'

Chantal and Sky enters the school dance. Everyone cheers at their arrival. Chantal is nervous at first, then calms as they get to dancing. Especially the slow dance.

'I had a lot of fun at the dance. It's just how I dreamed it. I'm the princess slow dancing with my prince charming, Sky...Oh dear, I probably shouldn't have written that, even to an actual prince. How embarrassing.'

During the slow dance, Sky and Chantal get becoming close. Step by step. Arms wrapped around Sky's neck. Hands on Chantals waste. Gazing into each others eyes, smiling...somewhat smiling from Sky.

'Anyways, everything is perfect. And it's all thanks to you, Patrick.'

Chantal and Sky lean in, until they kiss.

'Chantal'.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **My OC characters: Myself. Rasputin. Drakel. Mal'Ganis. Zaela. Wingful. The Darkeri.**

 **Katryx Hikari's (SnowEmbrace in DeviantART) OC characters: Chantal. Sky. Alexei. Violet. Vincent. Spud (Mentioned)** **Kaylee (Mentioned)**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

I wonder through the dark roads outside the walls of Radiant Garden. It was nice to hear from Chantal after we departed ways. Makes me glad for someone who endured such pain and suffering to have a happily ever after.

Radiant Garden is now back to normal. I used a level 13 time spell to turn back time on the world, putting it back the way it was before the Doombringer showed up. I did have to make sure there were no living citizens within the city, otherwise Reversal Time would effect them critically. Of course I couldn't pull off the spell alone, not just because it's a level 13 but also because it's beyond difficult to use it on the whole world.

I had to get help from the most powerful people I know: My grand master Yen Sid and the powerful sorcerer Merlin.

I now patrol around the city, inside and outside the walls, for any Heartless or Shadowmoons. So far I've found nothing.

I'm about to return to the city, but as soon as I enter the Castle Gate Ruins, I get a bad feeling. A presence even.

I stop right in the center of the area, looking around. I don't see anything, but I feel it. It's dark, but not cold...It's not Shadowmoon. It's something else.

"Who's there?" I shout. There's no answer, not even an appearance. I summon my Keyblade. "Show yourself!"

Still nothing. But I don't let my guard down. One second, nobody's around, the next, the mysterious figure, Living Nightmare who I encountered in the Keyblade War Tournament of the Mirage Arena, appears right behind me.

It speaks in a deep modified voice. "Darkness holds our sleep."

The second I heard it, I swing fast and hard. But he vanishes into the mists. I didn't see who it was, only heard him. He instantly appears again behind me. "Sleep holds our nightmares."

I make another swing, and he vanishes. I'm on high alert, looking all around my surroundings. I still can't find Living Nightmare. Then he makes his behind appears once again. "And nightmares...it holds our fears."

I make around sweep strike, only to have him vanish into the mists. I've had it. This guy is ticking me off. I look around, until I finally found him standing in place on the stairs of the ruins, in front of the road to the Bailey.

I remember him, from the arena. That ragged gray cape. Metal Skeletal mask with red glowing eyes. Bandaged arms. Black clothes. The mixed Nobody and Dream Eater icon right on his chest. "You!" I say. "What do you want from me?"

"Just like a dream, it will all come true. The barrier weakens. The realm of dreams will invade this realm. You cannot stop it. Nothing will stop the nightmare. Very soon, all worlds will drown in the darkness of the nightmarish abyss."

I don't understand what he's saying. A dark corridor appears behind him. He turns and walks right through it. Disappearing.

 **KINGDOM HEARTS: THE LIVING NIGHTMARE**


End file.
